Broken
by HowtoRiseBigTime
Summary: What happens when a member of the band breaks their ankle and can't walk? Will they ever be able to walk again? Read and find out.
1. Snap

**Ok so I came out of the writers block pretty fast! OMG! I saw BTR in concert yesterday! So freaking awesome! Ok so thank you for Bieberhendersongirl for following me throughout my very first story ever, Halloween Terror! Also I'd like to thank witnessgreatness21 for also following me throughout the same story. Alright so here is my new story! Hope you guys like it! By the way I'm not really sure how to spell Gustavo and Kelly's last name, so bear with me.**

"Stop! You look horrible!" Gustavo Roque screamed. He never did talk underneath a yell, ever. "Gustavo we've been dancing all day," the tall blond leader said. It was true; it was five o'clock now and they had started at eight in the morning. "I agree with the boys, Gustavo, they haven't had a break all day," Kelly Whainright said. Gustavo sighed. "I wasn't talking about all of them, I was talking about Logan," Gustavo said, giving a dirty look to the small boy. Logan looked down.

He had been dancing for nine hours straight, no breaks. He was tired. They were working on a really hard dance, and only seemed like Logan couldn't get it. His friends seemed to be doing fine on it, but it was hard for Logan, he wasn't a dancer. There was this one move that Logan couldn't get at all. Every time they did it, he almost fell. He was sweaty and didn't have the energy to put in his all on the move.

"Hey, he's doing his best," Kendall said angrily. "I don't care, his all isn't good enough," Gustavo said harshly. "It's ok," Logan said, "Can we just fill up our water bottles? I'm thirsty and I'm sure after a drink I'll be better." "No, you can not have any water. Mr. X, start the music for the dogs!" Gustavo said.

Logan felt dizzy. He had overworked himself, and had been out of water for awhile.

The music started, and the boys started dancing. Logan gave it the best he could. Sweat poured down his face and back. Logan thought he was doing good this time; Gustavo hadn't stopped them yet. The hardest part of the dance (for Logan) was coming up. Logan got in his place, and took a deep breath. He was determined to get this one perfect.

When he started, a sudden wave of dizziness overcame him, and he fell. There was an ear splitting scream that went through the room. Logan's ankle was filled with pain. He fell to the ground, not able to stand on his foot anymore. He lay his head down on the ground and held his ankle. Logan tried to fight back tears but couldn't. His tears were both in pain and disappointment in himself. Why couldn't he get it right?

Kendall, James, and Carlos ran to his side. "Are you ok?" James asked. He wasn't sure, it sounded pretty bad. Logan didn't answer. He was embarrassed for crying. Gustavo heaved a great sigh.

"See this, he can't do anything! I asked him to do one simple dance move, and he falls and breaks his ankle. You never really could dance! And I'm not really sure why your still apart of this band! You suck! You drag everybody else behind! If it weren't for you, we'd be a lot more famous right now! You big baby!" Gustavo was obviously tired of Logan messing up. "We've had plenty of chances of kicking you out of this band, yet we never take it! I don't know why, but this is the time! You're out of Big Time Rush!"

Logan felt degraded. He couldn't get up, his ankle hurt so bad. He couldn't even move it much without a new wave of pain hitting him. The only choice he had was to lay there sobbing on the ground.

"What do you mean he's out of the band! He tried his hardest! You can't kick him out of the band! He's amazing and is working his butt of for you!" Kendall was pissed. How could Gustavo say that about his best friend? "Yes I can! I'm in charge," Gustavo said. Kelly gave him a dagger glare. "Fine, he can stay in the band! But he better get the dance down fast!" Gustavo gave in. James, Kendall, and Carlos gave Gustavo glares, ad well as Kelly.

"G-g-guys!" Logan said, barley addible over his sobs. The three boys and Kelly ran over to Logan. " Lets stand you up before we take you to the hospital," Kelly said. "No!" Logan was afraid it would hurt to much since he could barley touch it. "It will be fine, Logan. If it hurts to much we'll stop," Carlos said. "O-o-ok," Logan sobbed. Kendall and James both picked Logan up as slowly as possible. Logan screamed out in pain. They got him up finally. "Ok, I'm going to feel it to see if it feels broken," Kelly said, bending down and squeezing Logan's right ankle. As soon as she touched it Logan doubled over in pain, a new wave of tears came out. Luckily Carlos was there to catch him before he could fall. He then stood him back up. "I don't even think we should even _try_ and make him stand on it," Kendall pointed out. "N-n-no, I w-want to t-t-try," Logan said over his tears. Before anyone could fight with him, Logan put his right foot down on the ground and put all his weight on it. Logan screamed so loud, everyone had to cover their ears. He had put his foot down so fast, that no one could react fast enough to catch him. "We need to take him to the hospital. NOW!" James said.

B.T.R

When they raced Logan to the hospital. Another round of screams and tears on the way out. They had no clue how he had hurt it this bad. The boys had broken things plenty of times before, and none of them hurt _that_ bad, and they had some pretty bad breaks. Logan wouldn't stop crying, and every time they went over the slightest bump, Logan would cry out. Carlos hated it. He didn't like seeing Logan this hurt. None of them did.

Finally they got to the hospital. "You stay in here you guys, I'll go get the doctor," Kendall said, closing the car door and running into the hospital. "How bad does it hurt?" James asked Logan quietly. "B-b-bad," Logan said. "Please stop crying," Carlos pleaded. Logan was way past the point of crying. He was sobbing hysterically. He felt like he was going to pass out and throw up, which ever came first. "I-I-it h-h-hurts," was all Logan said. "I know buddy, we're gonna make it make better," James said, heart wrenching.

Soon Kendall came back followed by a bunch of doctors. They carefully put Logan on a Gurney, screaming filled the air. "Make it stop," Carlos said, covering his ears. "It's ok buddy," Kendall said, " He'll be fine in a minute," but even he wasn't so sure.

They went into the hospital, and sat in a few chairs. It was dead quiet in the waiting room.

"What did they say?" James asked Kendall. "They said they were going to take some X-rays, and tell use what's wrong," Kendall said. Kelly and Gustavo had stayed back to tell Ms. Knight what happened. She hadn't answered the phone when they had called her earlier.

They waited and waited and waited. It felt like they were there forever.

Finally, a doctor came out. "Logan Mitchell?" she asked. "Here," Kendall said, standing up. Carlos and James did the same. "Hi, I'm Dr. Peirce," she said. "Hi, I'm Kendall this is James and Carlos. Now what's wrong with my friend," Kendall said hastily. "Well, He defiantly broke it. It split right down the middle. Full break," Dr. Peirce said. "That's it? So he'll heal and be all better?" Carlos asked hopeful. "No, I'm afraid Logan will never be able to walk again," The doctor said.

**Oooooo, what's going to happen? Ok, so while I was writing this the story changed to something completely. It was originally going to be about Logan breaking his ankle and then feeling useless and the other boys trying to make him feel better. But then I realized I didn't know were I was going with it and it seemed boring. So I came up with this. And then I was going to do dancing instead of walking. Like he couldn't dance. I'm not really sure if I over excaudate this. But oh well it's a story, not real life. Please review and I'll give you **_**more**_** cookie dough. Sorry I love cookie dough. I'll try and update soon. **


	2. Finding Out

**Alright guys second chapter! I've got this roughly drafted out but not much sorry! And thank you so mush witnessgreatness21 for telling me how to spell Kelly and Gustavo's last name. By the way I'm totally crazy for Logan angst as well. I'd also like to thank JuliBanana and Logan Henderson Is Mine for reviewing. Ok the new BTR rocked. I loved it so much. I liked how they kept turning the signs and it said what they said. Awesome! Alright guys next chapter!**

No one moved or said anything; they were shocked. They couldn't believe what they had just heard out of the doctor mouth.

Carlos was the first to break out of his trance. He could barley stand the screams out of Logan's mouth earlier, how could he possibly be able to handle this? "No!" He screamed, covering his ears. "He has to be able to walk!" Tears poured down his face.

James looked at his normally happy and bouncy friend. "Carlos stop, it's ok. There's no way it's true, right Kendall?" James said, putting his arm around a falling Carlos. "I-I don't know," Kendall said a lose for words. He looked at the doctor for an explanation.

"Yes it is, " Dr. Peirce said, "When he fell, he cracked his ankle right down the middle. It doesn't seem like it will heal right. It will probably heal sideways, and if he tried to walk on it, he would be in immense pain and wouldn't be able to stand,' Dr. Peirce seemed like a serious lady and seemed to tell everything like it was. She showed no sympathy for them or their friend.

Carlos couldn't handle it. "No, he has to walk! No, He _will_ walk!" Carlos leaned harder against James and cried harder.

"Wait, what about all those stories about the people who _do_ walk again. Even though they were told they weren't going to," Kendall said, giving hope to all three boys. "Yes, those are remarkable stories, but they only tell of the ones that walk again. What about the other ones? There's no story for them. Do you want to know why? Because _they never walked again_!" Dr. Peirce said fiercely. The boy's hope shattered. She was right. The stories only told of the people who conquered the impossible. There were many of them true, but there were many more that didn't walk again. Many more who were stuck in a wheel chair for the rest of their lives, and Logan was most likely going to be one of them.

"Does Logan know yet?" Kendall asked quietly. "No, he doesn't. We just got the information. We gave the information to you first because you were the closest to me at the time," Dr. Peirce said. "Smart," James said, even though he wasn't in the best mood. The doctor nodded. "Do you mined of we tell him? It might make the news a little less overwhelming and frightening," Kendall asked the doctor. "Go head, but right now you can't see him. I'll come out when you can," Dr. Peirce said, and then walked away before anyone could say anything.

They sat down in same chairs they sat in before. Kendall and James tried to comfort Carlos the best they could.

"How is this even possible?" James asked once Carlos had calmed down to sniffles. "I don't know. It seems like something that would only happen in movies," Kendall said. James could only nod. "But it's Logan. He can do anything. He has to be able to walk again," Carlos said, trying to hold on to hope that wasn't there. "Yeah, but this is real life, Carlos. Life isn't fair. He won't walk again, Carlos. Things don't happen like that in real life," James said. He had no more hope. "That's not true! What about those stories-" Carlos was interrupted. "They got lucky, Carlos! Very, very lucky. They probably got miss read X-rays or something. Logan really hurt his ankle! I heard it! I _heard_ it, Carlos. I don't think Logan's getting back up," James said the last sentence calmly unlike the rest of his little speech. Everyone was silent. They knew it was almost impossible for Logan to walk again. They also didn't want to give Carlos false hope. What would he do when he found out Logan wasn't going to walk ever again?

All the sudden, a new worry popped into Kendall's mind. Gustavo. What was he going to say? He was going to kick him out this morning because he was dancing wrong. What was he going to do when they found out that he couldn't even _walk_ anymore? They had to convince him to keep him in the band . . . Or they were all leaving.

Time went by slow. They sat there in their own thoughts, waiting to be told they could see Logan. Finally Dr. Peirce came in, "Logan Mitchell?" She said unenthusiastically. "Here," James, Carlos, and Kendall stood up and walked quickly to the doctor. "You can go see him. Follow me," she said, walking to lead them to Logan's room.

When they got there Logan was sitting in his bed, staring into space. "Logan!" Carlos said, running over and hopping onto his friend. Logan screamed out in pain, tears brought to his eyes it hurt so bad. He was surprised by this reaction and immediately jumped off, again to roughly and hitting Logan's foot swinging his leg off the bed. Logan screamed even louder this time and the tears poured down. "I'm so sorry, Logan!" Carlos said, tears in his own eyes. "I didn't mean to!" He reached down to rub the ankle, but Kendall ran up to him and grabbed his arm before Carlos could touch it. "That would hurt him even more, Carlos, you can't touch it," Kendall explained. "Oh, sorry," Carlos apologized again. "It's . . . o-o-ok, Carlos," Logan said, breathing hard. He was trying his best to stop the embarrassing tears. "No it's not, I hurt you," Carlos said. "N-n-no y-you didn't, I-I w-w-worked m-my self t-to hard a-a-and f-f-fell," Logan struggled out. "Stop talking Logan. Just make the pain bearable first," James told Logan. Logan nodded. The doctor frowned. "Now I have to go and get him pain killers," She complained.

"Why is she even a doctor?" Kendall stated, " She seems to hate it. Logan would make a much better doctor," Kendall was trying to make Logan feel better. Logan looked down embarrassed. Kendall wasn't really sure how he could still be embarrassed when he was in so much pain. He could tell Logan wanted to reach down and rub it, but that would only make it worse. It must suck, and he didn't even know the worst part yet.

Logan's tears went away after a couple of minutes. They all started talking and watching Carlos' crazy antics. He seemed much better now. "Does it hurt?" Carlos asked looking down at Logan's ankle. "No, not as much as before," Logan lied. In all truth, it was killing him, but he didn't want to hurt Carlos' feelings. He had never felt pain like this before. It never seemed to go away. The agonizing was always there, and every time he even slightly moved it, he felt like screaming. He wanted it to go away, but the problem was is that he would have to live with it his whole life. Of course eventually he would be able to move it again with out it hurting, but he would not be able to stand on it without feeling the pain. And he didn't know it yet.

This news was eating away at James. He didn't like that Logan didn't know, but he didn't say anything. He couldn't, Logan was so happy. He didn't want it to go away. But it really didn't matter because Carlos blurted it out a couple minutes later.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Logan had said. "Here, let me get your wheel chair," James said, then they attempted the painful dance of getting Logan from his bed to the chair. After some screaming and tears, Logan was on his wheel chair, and that's when it happened. "Hey, you should really start liking that wheel chair, because you're going to have to sit in it for the rest of your life," Carlos said. James and Kendall froze, it wasn't the best time to Logan this. "What do you mean, Carlos?" Logan asked. "The doctor told me James and Kendall that you would never walk again," Carlos said as if he hadn't been crying his eyes out about it earlier. He must have already accepted it while they waiting to see Logan. "What?" Logan said, also frozen in place now. "Wow Logan, for being the smart one in the group, you really are slow. The doctor said you messed up your ankle so bad that you were going to have to stay in a wheel chair your whole life, that you wouldn't be able to stand on it anymore. Logan looked over at Kendall and James, trying to find someone that would tell him it wasn't true. James and Kendall couldn't look Logan in the eyes. They couldn't stand the pain that was in them.

Logan felt like breaking down right then and there, but he didn't. He didn't want to scare his friends. He had to stay strong for them. "O-o-oh," Logan said, trying to hold back tears. He was going to be stuck in this for the rest of his life? Just that morning he was dancing, walking, running. Now he was told he was stuck in the wheel chair for the rest of his life? A few tears slipped from his eyes and then he couldn't stop them. He didn't want to cry. He had no reason to cry. But he felt like he had let his friends down. His mined went straight to Gustavo and Big Time Rush. Gustavo was going to kick him out. There was no way he was going to be able to stay in Big Time Rush. He wouldn't be able to dance on stage. He couldn't just sit their on stage when the rest of the band was dancing. He had let the boys down and there was nothing he could do about it. This was an unfixable crisis.

Logan started crying harder despite his better interest. "I'm s-so s-s-sorry," Is all Logan could get out. "Why?" Kendall asked going over to Logan and hugging him. "I ruined the band," Logan said. "No, if Gustavo doesn't want you then he has no band. We stick together Logan. If your out, we're all out," James said. And that was a lot from him.

**Ohhh! Ok so I wasn't really sure how to end this chapter but this is how it turned out. I'm not to sure about it, but you guys can tell me. I'll update soon. Oh, and btw, I made the doctor a chick 'cause they always seem to be dudes, so yeah, there's a reason. She was going to be a dude, but obviously that changed. Cookie dough guys! Review!**


	3. Day At The Hospital

**Every time I get new updates it makes me want to write my next chapter. It's awesome motivation. I feel like I'm updating to fast though, like there's no reason to separate the story into chapters because I'm just going to update the next day, but whatevs. Ok guys next chapter. I'm not really sure what it's going to be about completely but we'll see. It'll just come out. Ok, time to thank reviewers! Thank you witnessgreatness21. And I'm glad it was good enough for you to have an emotional connection with it. It makes me feel like a good writer. I'd also like to thank Logan Henderson Is Mine. I like your review it's funny. Ok, next chapter! I've noticed I write "ok" in these things a lot. Lol.**

Carlos, James, and Kendall were all hugging Logan as he cried. There seemed to be an invisible force field around Logan's ankle. No one got close to it.

"Logan, we'll find someway to convince Gustavo to keep you in the band," Kendall said. Logan nodded. He had know idea how they were going to do it, but he wasn't really sure how they got to be a famous boy band either. "How?" He couldn't help but ask, they couldn't just keep winging it. There was a moment of silence. "I don't know, but we'll figure it out when we talk to him. We don't know what he's going to say," Kendall said. "That's your amazing plan?" James asked. Kendall shrugged, "Yeah, I think it will turn out ok. If it doesn't then there's no Big Time Rush," Kendall said as if it were as simple as that. "Yeah, well I want there to still be a Big Time Rush!" James said, even though he would give up Big Time Rush any day for Logan. "Well that's life," Kendall was using what James said earlier to Carlos. James wasn't sure why Kendall was acting so unsympathetic. "Yeah, and I want to walk again," Logan stated. Kendall sighed. There was no way they were going to get what they wanted, and most likely they _both_ weren't. "Guys, We're going to try, I promise that, but I don't think we have much hope." Hearing Kendall lose hope so fast was shocking to all three boys. "What are you saying? You can't give up already!" James said. Kendall thought a moment. He was right. They still had a chance. I mean, look at all the things they had accomplished. He didn't know why he was going in the negative direction. "You're right. We'll get there. But we have to be patient and wait," Kendall said, smiling.

Just then, the doctor walked in. She looked at the four boys huddled in a group. "Why is he out of bed," Dr. Peirce said, gesturing to Logan. "Sorry, doc," Carlos said. He always wanted to call a doctor doc. She frowned at Carlos, "Don't ever call me that again," she said. Carlos immediately shut up.

"I have to give you your pain killers," Dr. Peirce said impatiently. "Wait!" Logan said hastily. "What?" Dr. Peirce was mad now. "I _really_ have to pee!" Logan said. You could tell he really did have to go by the way his face was pinched up. Logan all the sudden had an overwhelming erg to pee, and he had to _now_! He wasn't really sure how he was going to get there, but they would do it. Logan refused to use the bedpan. "Fine, but hurry up!" Dr. Peirce mad Logan wince. She was scary.

James wheeled Logan to the bathroom and put his wheel chair in the middle of the room. "Ok so how are we going to do this?" James asked. "I'm not really sure," But Logan didn't have time to discuss the matter, as he really had to go. He slowly stood, wincing at the movement. He stood on his left foot, but was stuck. He couldn't hope there, it would hurt to bad. "Here, let me help," James said, picking Logan with amazing ease, and carried him bride stile. "Ow!" Logan screamed. "Sorry," James carefully carried Logan over to a stall, put him down in the right spot and closed the door. When Logan was done, James picked him back up and put him into his wheel chair. They were soon back and ready to put Logan back in his bed. This time though, Kendall put him in his bed. It was very painful.

For the rest of the time Logan was awake (before the pain killers kicked in), the boys talked. It wasn't about anything important but it was still nice. Soon Logan was out cold. So were the other boys, laying on his bed with him. It had been a long day.

**OMG guy, I don't really know what to do with this story. I kinda don't want to write it anymore. I may just delete it, but if you guys want me to continue please tell me.** **I don't want to stop the story if you guys really like it. I don't have any other story ideas right now though either. But I'll think of one. Sorry guys, I just have know idea were I'm going with this. But I will still write it if you want me to. So please review to let me know. Thanks guys!**


	4. Katie and Ms Knight

**Alright guys! There were like four or five reviews for me to continue this, so here I am. Ok so I tried to plan this out better and I hope I got it down. Ok witnessgreatness21 it's so funny 'cause I wasn't even thinking of the fans or Griffin's reaction to this. I'm not really sure if I'm going to put it in either, it may mess me up all over again. Ok thank you to CandySmile for reviewing and for the advice, Logan Henderson Is Mine for reviewing, and jenizzleoffdachain. You all inspired me to think this through more and well, here I am with another chapter. Also, I hate Dr. Peirce to. I hate writing her name. I want her out of the story, but she's kinda a key character in the story. I'm going to give this my all guys ok? Alright, here we go! I also apologize for the**_** extreme**_** shortness of the last chapter.**

The next morning, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were all sitting in the hospital bed, talking about nothing. Carlos though was wondering how long the pain killers worked for. Logan seemed to be doing a lot better today, so Carlos figured they were still working. Little did he know, Logan's ankle was killing him. He was lucky to have his friends around to distract him. Carlos didn't want to ask Logan if he could touch it, because he knew Logan would say no. So instead he touched it on his own, but before he could touch it Logan pulled his foot away form Carlos' hand out of instinct. He screamed out in pain. How could he be so stupid as to do that? Carlos stared in shock at Logan's reaction. James and Kendall were startled by the sudden movement and noise.

"Logan, it's ok, shhh," Kendall said, once he recovered. He put his hand on Logan's shoulder and breathed in and out slowly to show Logan what to do. Logan followed. It worked after a couple minutes. Carlos looked at Logan's red eyes, and felt guilty. Lately he had been the cause of Logan's pain. "Sorry," Carlos said. "It's ok," Logan said back.

Just then, the door opened and walked in Katie Knight. "Katie!" All the boys said at the same time. It was evident that they were excited to see her. "Hey guys," Katie said, taking in the scene. Kendall was to the left of Logan, James on the other side of him, Carlos at his feet. Logan looked fatigued, yet he was still smiling. But it was plastered on his face. Katie could tell that there was sadness and pain (emotional and physical) in Logan's eyes. It wasn't just Katie though who noticed it, all the others saw it to. They had known him long enough.

"How you doin'?" Katie asked Logan. "I've been better," Logan said. Katie nodded.

Mr. Knight walked in then. Kendall went over and gave his sister a late kiss on the head, and hugged his mom. "Hey sweetie," She said to him, then she looked over at Logan. "Oh, honey," She said when she saw Logan's sad face. Logan almost broke down crying again. He needed an adult there, and he was really happy that Mama knight was there. She ran over to him and hugged him. The hug was pretty long. Mama Knight started crying, which sent Carlos crying, then James, then Katie. Logan started crying after a few moments of being hugged from everyone who was crying hugging him. Kendall would never admit it but he cried to and started to hug Logan as well. Even though Logan had cried about this before, it was more for the band. Now the thought of never walking again finally sunk in all the way. They sat there for a while.

Dr. Peirce walked in on the hugging/crying fest and heaved a great sigh. Everyone heard it and turned to look at her. Great now she had to explain why she was even in the room. It was defiantly not because she wanted to be. "Hi," She said to the group. "Hi," Ms. Knight said. Dr. Peirce sighed again. "I'm here because I heard that the legal guardian was here for Him," she said bitterly. "Yes, that would be me," Mama Knight said, standing up straight. The boys noticed something, Dr. Peirce hadn't called Logan by his name once. The only time she said his name was when she was calling them over to talk to them. She didn't even seem to care if they had been related to Logan when she gave them the information on Logan. She could have been telling the information to some random creeper. She also didn't make them go home last night either. The boys weren't complaining about this though, it just seemed interesting. "Great, you can sign the realese papers for Him and leave," Dr. Peirce said.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to your patients," Katie said to the doctor. She couldn't believe that Dr. Peirce was acting like that. "Just get out of here kid," the doctor said back. "What's your problem? Did something damaged you in your childhood? Why are you so mean?" Katie questioned. "I am not damaged! I am not mean, I just don't care about stupid teens who do stupid things and hurt themselves for the rest of there lives!" Dr. Peirce snapped. Everyone leaned back. Something had happened in her childhood. "So, that doesn't give you permission to be mean to them," Katie said. "It doesn't you permission to tell me how to do my job!" Dr. Peirce walked out of the room before Katie continued.

"Well she's sweet," Ms. Knight said. All they boys and Katie nodded. "How come you didn't come yesterday?" James asked Mama knight. "Well Gustavo came this morning to tell us, and than we came as soon as we could," Mama Knight said. "How come he told you today?" Kendall asked. "I don't know," Ms. Knight said. It made no sense as to why Gustavo would tell Ms. Knight about Logan a say late.

"I'm going to sign the released papers," Mama Knight said, changing the confusing conversation. "Wait," Logan said, " Is this why I've been in the hospital? Because I needed someone to release me?" "Well that, and you needed to rest," Mama Knight answered. "Oh," was all Logan said back. Kendall's mom left the room then, and the boys talked to Katie.

Soon Ms. Knight was back. "Ready to go, Logan?" She asked. Logan was reluctant to switch from the bed to the wheel chair, but was ready to get out of the hospital. "Yeah," Logan said, starting to get out of bed. James and Carlos went to help Logan the rest of the way off his bed. Ms. Knight and Katie were not used to Logan's screams and were startled by it. Katie almost had the same reaction Carlos did when he first heard it. She wanted it to stop. She hated hearing her brother in so much pain.

Soon Logan was in his chair and the screaming had stopped, but there were tears. Carlos and James got in a small fight on who got too hold what part of Logan. It was quickly stopped by Logan's screams and tears. But then they decided to switch sides they were holding. James got top, Carlos bottom. So Carlos and James dropped Logan's ankle to the floor on accident. Than Kendall decided to take him after the large scream that came out of Logan. The transition from James and Carlos to Kendall was also painful. Now Logan was sobbing raggedly in his wheel chair as they wheeled him out. They gave him a minute to breathe before they tried to transfer him to the car. Luckily though, Kendall was the first to grab him and as gently as possible, put him in the car.

Logan fell asleep on James' shoulder on the ride home. They were glad he was getting some sleep. Logan was finally going home.

**Ok guys! Fourth chapter done! I hope this was better than the third. I hate that stupid third chapter. I feel much better about this story now, which I'm very happy about. Review! And you all should know by now! Cookie dough for your reviews!**


	5. Dependent

**Yay, guys! I almost didn't want the reviews to end! Guess what guys. "That Doctor" is out of the story! Yay! Lol, I agree with you CandySmile, we should call the doc "That Doctor". I like writing it better than Dr. Peirce. I'm not really sure if she's coming back in or not, guess we'll see. Ok guys, time to thank all the people who reviewed! I'd like to thank CandySmile, your review made me smile! Lol. I'd also like to thank witnessgreatness21, thank you for following me through out my whole story like that. Next up is MeganMaslow and last but not least Logan Henderson Is Mine! You guys are all amazing. Ok next chapter! Logan's home!**

James took Logan out of the car as slow as possible. He didn't want to wake him up. He then put Logan in the wheel chair, Logan's eyes still shut. James rolled Logan into The Palm Woods. Everyone in the lobby looked at the group walk in. Most people had sympathetic looks on their faces as they saw Logan and his foot in the red cast. But some people didn't seem to care. The boys Mama Knight and Katie tried to ignore those people.

The group gathered into the elevator, and walked into apartment 2J. "Ugh, I'm so happy to be home," James said. Everyone else agreed.

James wheeled Logan into his room and transferred him from the chair to his bed. Logan stirred for a second, but relaxed. James smiled, Logan looked so peaceful. James wished Logan looked like that all the time. James exited his room and raced to the bathroom to fix his hair.

B.T.R

Logan opened his eyes and found himself in his room. He started to stretch his arms and legs but immediately stopped when a bad pain shot up from his ankle. He was confused for a second, why did his ankle hurt so bad? Then he saw his wheel chair and his memory came flooding back into his head. His happiness was replaced with depression. He wanted out of bed, but his wheel chair was near Kendall's bed on the other side of the room. Logan got out of bed slowly. Now he had to hop. He didn't want to ask for help, it made him feel like a baby, not being able to something as simple as walking. Logan took one hop and crumpled in pain. He lay on the ground, trying to suppress a scream unsuccessfully. Kendall, James, Carlos, Katie, and Mama Knight all huddled into his room when they heard his scream. "Logan! How did you get down there?" Carlos asked. "I . . . I tried to hop to my wheel chair," Logan said, breathing hard. "Logan, sweet heart, you know you can't do that," She said in a motherly tone. "I'm sorry Mama . . . Knight," Logan said. He almost called Ms. Knight, Mama. He wished she were here with his dad. He would never admit it though. Especially that he would ever call his mom Mama. He looked down embarrassed, for doing something so stupid as hopping and for almost calling Kendall's mom Mama.

Ms. Knight noticed this. _He most really miss her_, she thought. _Especially now_. "Oh, Logan, I called your mom last night," Ms. Knight said trying to be sneaky, but Kendall, James, Katie, and Carlos had noticed Logan's slip up. James tried not laughing at it. "What she say!" Logan said a little to hastily. "She said she would be here later on tonight," Mama Knight said. Logan nodded.

"Guys, we should help Logan up," Kendall said. Everyone started rushing over to Logan and put him in the wheel chair. "Logan," Katie said, after they finished putting him in the wheel chair. "Yeah?" Logan asked. Katie didn't have anything to say. The reason she said his name was because she wanted him to stop screaming. His eyes were red form the pain. She hated it. "Love you," was her cover up. Logan smiled, "I love you to."

Logan attempted to wheel himself, but failed. Every time he tried to go straight, he would turn and hit something, earning more ear splitting screams from Logan. Finally, Katie started pushing him out of the room. "No, I want to try this on my own," Logan said. _And I don't want to here you scream anymore_, Katie thought. "I don't care, obviously you can't," Katie said instead. This hurt Logan; he hated being told he couldn't do something, but he tried to hide it.

"Can you take me into the kitchen, Katie, I'm a little hungry," Logan said quietly. "Sure," She answered back. Katie rolled him up to the counter and stood next to the chair. "Oh by the way your not allowed to stand up anymore. Doctor said," Katie informed Logan as he tried to stand up. "What? No, I have to be able to stand! I can't sit my whole life. I'm told I can't walk, and now I can't stand either?" Logan asked. "No, just for, like, a month or so to let your ankle heal," Katie answered back. Logan heaved a sigh of relief, "Ok," Logan said. He tried to reach the top cabinet while sitting, but he was to short. Logan kept trying to reach it for a bowl. Katie sighed, she climbed up on the counter, grabbed Logan a bowl, and gave it to him. "I could have gotten' it myself," Logan said defensively. "Yeah, sure you could have," Katie said, getting off the counter. Logan shrugged off Katie's comment and tried to wheel himself over to the cereal. Again, he failed. Katie grabbed the bowl, noticing a pattern, grabbed a cereal and started to pour Logan a bowl of cereal. "Hey," Logan said. "Logan, you would have never gotten that bowl of cereal if I hadn't helped. Katie grabbed a spoon and put the bowl of cereal on the dining room table. She then rolled Logan over to the table so he could eat it. Logan sighed, he hated being helped. He ate slowly. Ms. Knight cleaned up his bowl for him.

The boys played a video game after breakfast, Logan being rolled over by James. After a couple hours Logan had to go to the bathroom. He tried to get there himself, but still couldn't work the wheel chair. Kendall helped him get to the bathroom and in the bathroom.

The rest of Logan's day went like this. He needed help with everything he did. He either couldn't reach, couldn't get there, or his friends insisted. Logan realized that this would happen everyday for the rest of his life. He would never be able to do anything on his own again. He hated it, he wanted to be independent, but it seemed impossible. Logan went to bed thinking about this, but then his thoughts traveled to his mom. _If only she were here. She would be able to make him feel better right away. _Logan was confused, they should be here according to Mama Knight. _Where were they_?

**Ooh! What happened to Logan's parents. Originally, Logan's parents were never going to be in the story, but I thought it would be cute for Logan to call Ms. Knight Mama.** **And yeah, that's how his parents got into the story. I don't know how some of you guys have such long chapters. Or stories at that. I confuses me. But hope you guys like it. Review and I'll give you **** . Fill in the blank. Who ever tells me what it is first gets extra of this item. Also guys I can't update over the weekend. I'm at my dads and he doesn't have internet. This will happen every other weekend ok guys? So obviously this is the other weekend. Sorry guys.**


	6. Parents

**Hi guys! Ok so the winner of the contest is . . . . . . . . Witnessgreatness21! Yay! Ok so you get extra cookie dough! Lol. Ok so thank you to witnessgreatness21, I did have a fun weekend thank you, also again I'm glad you can connect to this on an emotional level, it makes me feel like a good writer. Also thank you Logan Henderson Is Mine! You have followed this story from the very beginning! Also I'd like to thank a new reviewer TheGodsAreOnMySide! ****J OMG, I didn't watch the new BTR until today. I was so sad, but Logan was so sweet to the older lady! I love Logan. Ok guys time for the next chapter.**

Logan found it hard to fall asleep. He was up trying to find his parent's voices somewhere, but couldn't find them. Finally, he started panicking. Logan went through all the terrible things that could happen to his parents on the way to The Palm Woods.

He called Ms. Knight quietly, as to not wake up Kendall. He needed to know what was wrong with his parents, but didn't want his friends to know. It made him feel like a baby to be worried for his parents. Ms. Knight didn't come though. He called slightly louder. Soon Logan started freaking, he couldn't get Mama Knight and he had know idea were his parents were.

Ms. Knight thought she heard a noise. She was in the living room watching T.V. It was late, and she thought she heard her name being called. Soon it stopped though. She was about to shrug it off, but what if it was one of the boys or Katie, what if there was something wrong? Mama Knight got off the couch and walked over to Katie's room. She opened the door slightly. Katie was sound asleep. Ms. Knight did the same for Carlos and James were also fast asleep. Last was Kendall and Logan's room. She went in and found Kendall dead to the night. Logan seemed to be asleep to.

She was about to leave when she heard a noise come from Logan's bed. "Logan?" Mama Knight called. Nothing. She walked over to the bed and found Logan close to tears. "Logan, does your ankle hurt? Did you hurt it?" Mama Knight said going into mother mode. "No," Logan said. He looked embarrassed and wiped the tears out of his eyes quickly. "Then what's wrong sweetheart?" Ms. Knight was worried for him. Logan hesitated for a minute. "Were are my parents? You said they would be here later tonight," Logan said, worry also in his voice, except his was more panicky worry. Mama Knight knew Logan would take his parents being late in the worst possible direction. He was probably thinking about the plane crashing and his parents being hurt or worse dead. "Oh, sweetie there fine. Their plane got delayed, they'll be hear when you wake up, I promise," Ms. Knight said. The worry on Logan's face was immediately replaced with relief. "Really?" Logan said. "Yes sweetie," Mama Knight said. "Oh," Logan smiled, his very first smile since he got out of the hospital. "Now get some sleep Hun, I'm going to be awake to let your parents in when they get here, so call me if you need me. But right now, you need your sleep," Mama Knight lifted herself off the bed. "Thank you," Logan said. "Of course," Ms. Knight left the room and sat on the couch to watch T.V. again.

Logan fell into a light sleep, zoning in and out of consciousness. He couldn't seem to keep himself asleep. Finally, he woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. He stay laying awake in bed until everyone else was out of bed. He had pretended that he was asleep so he could get himself out of bed this morning. He slid his body up with his arms, trying not to move his ankle. His wheel chair was up against the bed, so Logan could just slide into it. Logan suppressed the urge to scream. Finally, he was on the wheel chair, except for his legs. He put his left foot down first, then lifted his right leg as slow as possible. It hurt like hell, but Logan held in the screams just barley.

Now he just had to maneuver it. He backed up slowly, but turned left and hit the bed side table. He moved forward a bit and accidentally turned right, witch was luckily the way he had to go. He tried to go straight again. He went straight for a few seconds but turned left, not the way he wanted to go. Logan had it. He knew what he was doing wrong. He turned right easily, since he never had a problem turning, and went straight. He made it to the door. He continued forward but had moved slightly right and hit the door frame, luckily missing his foot. Finally, Logan made it to the living room.

"Logan!" Ms. Knight said. "I want to try to do things on my own," Was all Logan said back. " So you want breakfast?" Mama Knight asked. "No thank you," Logan said. He was exhausted. He got almost no sleep last night. He rolled himself up to the couch and slowly slid himself onto the couch. It hurt like crazy, his face scrunched up in pain. "Do you need help?" James asked. "No it's ok, I got it," Logan said groggily. He got himself the rest of the way on the couch and grabbed a pillow that was near him. He made sure it was in the right spot and laid his head on it. He was immediately fast asleep. James, Kendall, Carlos, Katie, and Ms. Knight were surprised by this. Ms. Knight smiled.

BTR

"Logan get up!" Carlos said, so badly wanting to jump on Logan, but he knew he couldn't. Logan jerked awake. "Wha!" He had been startled awake. "Your parents are here!" James said walking up to him. Logan shot up, "Were?" James snickered again at Logan's eagerness to see his parents. He had always been a mama's boy. Joanna Mitchell walked in the door right then, Mr. Mitchell right behind her. "Mommy!" Logan said excided. He was quickly embarrassed though for obvious reasons. James almost burst out laughing. He didn't know why, but he found it very funny that Logan called his mom Mommy. "Logie!" Joanna said, running over to her son and hugging her. Logan then hugged his father. Ms. Knight was happy that Logan's parents were here, he needed them. Logan's friends really helped him, but he just needed his parents. Logan really couldn't explain why he needed them there, it just was.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Mrs. Mitchell asked. "You don't know?" Logan asked, surprised. "We didn't have enough time we got the soonest plane we could, we wanted to be here as soon as we could," Mr. Mitchell said. Logan didn't want to break the news to his mom and dad. He sat there quiet. "Hun, tell us what happened?" Joanna said. "I was practicing a new dance and I fell," Logan said. "What did the doctors say?" Mr. Mitchell ask. The room was silent. Logan knew he was going to have to tell his parents himself. Mrs. Mitchell's eyes filled with tears. She could tell from the silence it wasn't good news. "Honey, tell me what the doctor said," Joanna Mitchell said. Logan sat there, saying nothing. "Logan, tell me," Mrs. Mitchell said, getting more frantic. Logan still said nothing. He couldn't. Everyone else had left the room to give them privacy. "Logan," Mr. Mitchell said. Logan looked down, his eyes filling with tears. This made Joanna's tears spill over. "Logan Mitchell! Tell me what the doctor said right now!" Mrs. Mitchell grabbed onto her son's arms. Logan shook his head. He didn't know why he couldn't tell them, he just . . . couldn't. "Logan!" Mr. Mitchell said, trying to scare it out of him. Logan jumped, tears flowing down his face, but he didn't tell them. "Logan tell me right now!" Mrs. Mitchell said shacking him slightly. "I-I c-c-can't," Logan cried. "Honey you have to," Joanna was full on crying now. What was wrong with her son? "Honey tell me right now!" Joanna said shacking her son vigorously.

She wouldn't stop shacking him. Logan didn't like it. It had started raining when Logan had fallen asleep. He felt like he was in a horror movie, with the thunder and darkness in the room. "The doctor said I would never be able to walk again!" Logan said. He then collapsed into his mother's arms sobbing. His father went into the hug as well. Joanna and Mr. Mitchell were shocked. They started sobbing along side their son. The whole family sat there, grieving over Logan. He was never going to walk again.

**The end! It's such a sad ending I know. But it's an awesome one though right! Yeah so Logan never walks again. L No, I'm SO kidding! This is NOT the end of the story! Did I get ya'? Haha! Yeah the stories not even close to over. Well maybe it is, I have no idea. I had my friend choose if he was going to walk again or not, but I couldn't decide. Yeah, so she chose and now I know witch one is going to happen. I'm not giving it away! Ok guys review! Cookie dough anyone?**


	7. Rainy Day

**Hey guys! I'd like to thank Logan Henderson Is Mine for reviewing! So I'm sorry for not updating at all this week! I've been busy with homework, but I'm back. This chapter maybe like a filler, but I know what's going to happen later so it's important. Sorry if it's super boring, you can tell me if you liked it or not. Also, I will never address Mr. Mitchell by a first name because in the show, he doesn't have one. So until I figure out his name, he will be Mr. Mitchell. Ok, on with the chapter!**

Thunder and lighting tore through the silence of apartment 2J. Carlos wanted to join the Mitchell's hug, but he knew he couldn't. He hated hearing Logan and grown-ups cry. He hated hearing anyone cry. He had never heard so much crying in his life. Carlos was on the verge of his own tears, but he kept them back, not wanting anymore crying.

It took awhile for Logan and his family to finally calm down to the point of talking. "Logan, I'm so sorry," Joanna said, whipping tears from her eyes.

"It's ok. I'm just going to have to learn to live with it," Logan said.

"Yes, but no person should ever have to go through this," Mr. Mitchell inquired. Logan shrugged.

"The only bad part is that I can't do things on my own anymore."

"That's not true. You can do plenty of things on your own," Mrs. Mitchell said.

"Name one," Logan said. It was silent in the room. "See what I mean."

But Kendall had overheard this part of the conversation. Obviously Logan could get around with his wheel chair now.All he needed was one of those reacher grabber things that people in wheel chairs use to reach things in high places. Kendall decided they were going to get Logan one of those. Today. " Guys we're going shopping when Logan and his parents are done in there," Kendall explained to Carlos and James. They looked confused.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"No time to explain, you'll see when we get there."

BTR

Finally, Logan and his parents had finished talking and the others were let into the living room again. "Follow my lead," Kendall said, walking out into the living room. Kendall went to the fridge and opened it. "Ah man, there's, like, no food in here," Kendall stated. Ms. Knight looked confused at first, but then realized Kendall was in the middle of a scheme.

"We'll go shopping for you Mama Knight," James said.

"Ok boys," Mama Knight said. Logan felt left out. He wanted to go, but he didn't want to be to much of a burden. He watched Kendall, James, and Carlos leave the house. He sighed.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Joanna asked her son.

"Yeah, I'm fine.

BTR

Meanwhile, at the store, James and Carlos were fighting over a bag of chips. "I want this one," James explains, pointing to a bag of chips.

"Well, I want these ones," Carlos said, clinging tighter to the bag of chips in his hands.

"Guys, the chips aren't important right now. Help me find a grabber thing," Kendall had explained to Carlos and James what they were getting on the way there.

Carlos put his chips down and helped Kendall search.

It took them seven stores and all day to find one, but they came home triumphant.

"Logan, look what we got you!" Carlos said, running into the living room of apartment 2J.

"What?" Logan said, still sitting on the couch.

"A reacher grabber thing!"

"A what?"

"A reacher grabber thing!" Carlos held the long white pole out to Logan. "It helps you reach high things. This gave Logan mixed feelings. Happy and sadness. Happy because he can make himself some food now. Sad because he knew it was really over. He was never walking again.

Logan grabbed the reacher grabber thing and said thank you.

"Try it out," James said.

So Logan spent most of the day showing what the reacher grabber thing could grab, and what it wouldn't. It was fun.

After awhile the boys, Katie, Ms. Knight, and Logan's parents were on the couch watching T.V. and drinking hot chocolate. IT had been raining all day.

All the sudden, the front door flung open, making Carlos, Logan, and Mrs. Mitchell to jump. Standing in the doorway was Gustavo and Kelly.

**Ooh! Ok, yeah this chapter is really short. Hopfully the next chapter is longer sorry.**


	8. One Year

**I can just imagine how Bit Time Rush and the others were sitting there at the end of my seventh chapter. Sock, sweats, hot chocolate, rainy, watching T.V., now that's my kind of day. Ok, so, I'd like to thank Bubzchoc for reviewing, Anim3Fan4Ever for reviewing my story, and witnessgreatness21 I think your streak is still good and strong. You still reviewed and you're still reading my story so yeah. Also I absolutely LOVE how you used Kendall's fraise , "Oh hockey pucks". ****J And I'd like to thank Logan Henderson Is Mine as well for reviewing. I just found out people are favoriting my story! And favoriting me as an author! OMG guys, thank you so much! You guys are the best! Again sorry for not updating sooner. Now let's get on with the chapter, shall we?**

Everyone stared at the two people in the doorway, not really sure what to say. Kendall, being Kendall, was the first to recover. "Were have you been?" He asked the question that had been running through everyone's mind.

"Uh, giving time for Logan to heal," Gustavo said, as if it were completely obvious. Gustavo only knew that Logan hurt his ankle, but that was it.

"You just disappeared off the face of the earth. Well that's what it seems like. Why didn't you tell us were you were?" Kendall asked, standing up now. Everyone else in the room just sat there staring. They still didn't know what to say. Logan felt nervous. He really didn't want to know what Gustavo was going to do when he found out. Gustavo was intimidating.

"I don't need to tell you what I'm doing. You never told me what was wrong with Logan," Gustavo countered.

"Yes, because we never heard from you. We were going to tell you when you contacted us," Kendall answered.

"Ok guys," Kelly said, "Just tell us what's wrong if Logan's ok or not."

Everyone sat quiet, not really wanting to know Gustavo's reaction. Logan hadn't thought about this day very much, so he wasn't very prepared when Gustavo when he burst through the front door.

"Uh," Kendall said, finally at a loss for words.

"The doctor said Logan would never . . .," Carlos began before thinking, but he realized what he was doing.

"Logan would never what?" Gustavo said. Logan had chills running up and down his spine. His mom saw that he was scared and pulled him into a hug, making Logan wince in pain. His ankle wasn't much better.

Logan didn't know why his never being able to walk again was talked about so much. He hated it. He tried to forget about it the best he could but with it coming up in almost every conversation they had now, it was hard.

"Will someone answer me!" Gustavo screamed, but not as bad as it would be. The scream made everyone lean away from Gustavo.

"The doctor said Logan would never be able to . . . walk . . . again," James whispered. He was hopping Gustavo wouldn't be able to here him, but the room was dead quiet. Gustavo started to tremble, his face turned bright red. Then a loud scream irrupted from his lips. Everyone covered their ears.

"He what?" Gustavo screamed. Kelly looked like she was about to cry. She didn't have much time to process the information she was just told.

"Gustavo . . . Please," she said. Gustavo stared at her.

"No, I should have fired this mistake a long time ago. This was the last straw. You can't do anything, can you? You mess up every dance, every song, every concert. Why do you think you have the least amount of lyrics in every song? I can't stand you! You're fired!" Gustavo yelled. Kendall didn't even decide to ask if he could hit him, he just went for it. Unfortunately though, James and Carlos were right there and held him back.

"Come on, let me hit him!" Kendall said struggling against James and Carlos's pull.

"No," Carlos said.

Gustavo gave a creepily evil laugh. "Well than there's no more BTR," James said, as Kendall gave up.

"Not true, there will be a BTR, just better. Without Him," Gustavo said, giving Logan a discussed look. Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell stared at Gustavo, watching him insult their son.

"This is my son you're talking about! He is amazing at what he does! He can do anything he sets his mined to! But with you degrading him like that, of course he isn't doing well! You're putting to much pressure on him! Maybe if you laid off of him a bit he would be fine!" Mr. Mitchell said, standing up for his son.

"I don't care, he's here by KICKED OUT OF THE BAND!" Gustavo yelled, again making everyone lean away from him.

"If he's out, we're all out," Kendall said. James and Carlos crossed their arms and nodded in agreement.

"Fine, then there's no more Big Time Rush," Gustavo said back. Everyone was quiet. Logan felt horrible after what Gustavo had told him. Gustavo was never nice to Logan. From the beginning at the audition, Gustavo yelled at him and called him names. He had made Logan cry.

It was silent in the room. There wasn't much they could do.

"A year," Kendall said.

"What?" Gustavo said.

"One year. Give Logan one year. He _will_ walk again," Kendall said, "If by one year, Logan isn't up and walking again, Big Time Rush is over with. If he is, Big Time Rush will still be a foursome."

"No, if Logan isn't walking by one year, Big Time Rush becomes a threesome," Gustavo bargained. Kendall was about to disagree but Logan interrupted him.

"Deal," Logan said. Everyone (except for Gustavo) stared at Logan in shock.

"What?" James, Carlos, and Kendall said in unison.

"I said deal,"

"But-"

"Please guys." no one did anything for a minute, but then they all slowly nodded.

"Great it's a deal. If Logan isn't up and walking in a year, BTR becomes a threesome," Gustavo said.

"But if he is, Big Time Rush stays a foursome," Kendall finished.

Everyone nodded and then Gustavo left. Logan wasn't really sure how he was going to do this, but he was determined to get up and walking again.

**So guys, Logan's going to try and walk again! Yay! Will he do it? Or will the famous foursome loss a member? Read next chapter to find out! To stay on the healthy side, I'm offering cookies today. You guys have had **_**way**_** to much cookie dough. Review!**


	9. You Can't

**Omg guys! I have like a ton of reviews for the overall story! I'm not sure, but I think my story has a few more people reviewing my story now! YAY! You guys rock. Alright, I'd like to thank Bubzchoc (sorry, I know your name isn't capitalized, but if I don't capitalize it, it changes it to a different word, every time ;() for reviewing, Logan Henderson Is Mine, also for reviewing. Scarlett, don't worry, you wont ever have to beg me to update, I love updating. Witnessgreatness21, yeah, Gustavo had to show up eventually. Oh, and your welcome for the cookie. Anim3Fan4Ever, lol, love your review. And finally, I'd like to thank TheGodsAreOnMySide (I keep wanting to space your name) for reviewing. Omg guys, three days ago, I got the second book of the second Percy Jackson series, The Son of Neptune! It's really good so far! Ok guys, (I seriously say 'Ok guys' to much) on with the story!**

Logan was in the living room of apartment 2J, bored out of his mined. Logan knew he wasn't strong enough to walk yet, so instead, he moved it. It wasn't going very well. Every time he moved it, he would yell in pain, his vision would go black, and then he would have to take a twenty minute break before he felt he was ready to move it again. Logan was on one of his breaks. It had been maybe twelve minutes since he last moved it, and it was still killing him. He had been doing this for at least two hours, and he was ready to be done for the day.

Ms. Knight was in the kitchen, making food. "Hey Mama Knight?" Logan asked.

"Yes?'

"Can I go to the lobby? I'm tired of being cooped inside all day." It was finally sunny outside. The weather was beautiful, and Logan wanted to take advantage of it.

Ms. Knight thought for a second. "Ok, but be back for lunch," she said.

"Will do," Logan said, all ready rolling his wheel chair toward the front door. He was getting good at maneuvering his wheel chair around, but doorways were still hard for him.

Logan got down to the lobby without much pain, and went to the pool. James, Kendall, and Carlos were playing volley ball in the water. Logan sighed, he was going to do that soon, but not yet. He rolled himself over to a lounge chair and slowly transferred himself from the chair to the lounge chair. He sat there for awhile, watching everyone play and talk. He felt left out, no one was talking to him. He expected people to come swarming, but they did the exact opposite. No one even looked at him. Finally though, Camille came over to him and sat in the lounge chair next to Logan's.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"How have you been?"

"Ok I guess."

"What so you mean?"

"I don't know. I can't walk," Logan said, looking at his red cast. He wasn't really sure why the cast didn't easy the pain when he moved his ankle.

"True. I heard Gustavo came over yesterday," Camille said.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Well we were just sitting there, watching T.V. when he cam in. He said I was going to be kicked out when he found out that I couldn't walk anymore." There it was. Every conversation it cam up.

"So what did you guys do?"

"We made a bet with Gustavo."

"What was the bet?"

"If I could walk again by the end of the year, then I get to stay in the band. But if I can't, I'm kicked out and James, Kendall, and Carlos have to continue the band without me. So right now I'm trying to get used to moving it."

"What! Logan . . . You can't do that," Camille said, shocking Logan.

"What do you mean? Why can't I?"

"Logan, you can't make that bet. It's stupid."

"Why?"

"Because . . . Logan you just can't."

"Is it because you don't want me to? Because you're not giving me a very good explanation," Logan wasn't liking were this conversation was going.

"Logan-"

"No, tell me why."

"Because Logan, you can't walk! You're not going to be able to walk ever again! There's no point in trying! After a year, and your still in that wheel chair, what are you going to do? Please, tell me! Logan, I don't want you getting hurt," Camille said. Logan was silent. He didn't like being told that he can't.

"Well what makes you think I can't?" Logan asked.

"Logan," Was all Camille said.

"No, seriously? What about the stories-" Camille interrupted him.

"Logan, I've only heard about one person who actually walked again. And he was a marathon runner! What about the others Logan? You know all the people in wheel chairs that you see out there, yeah, those are people who will never walk! More people who are told that they're never going to walk again, never do! The people you here about are the few amazing people! There isn't many of them Logan! And your not going to be one of them! Your moment to shine has already past, with Big Time Rush! There's no way your going to get another miracle like that Logan!" She was breathing hard now. Logan sat there, filled with rage and despair.

"You're the one who always says that miracles _do_ happen! Now your telling me they don't?" Logan said, he couldn't believe this was coming form Camille.

"I'm saying miracles don't happen like that Logan. They are most likely a one time thing. I think you get one, and that's it. I don't think your destiny is to be one of the amazing people who walk again."

"Well then I get kicked out of Big Time Rush. If it's not to walk again and it's not to become an international pop star, than what is it? To say that I'm a failure? To say I'm horrible at dancing, singing, and clumsy. And that I'm some stupid idiot who's trying to accomplish something that I can't!" Logan felt horrible.

"No, it's to become a doctor," Camille said with a smile. Logan thought for a minute. He had forgotten about that. But then how was he going to be a doctor if he couldn't walk.

"I can't walk. My wheel chair would get in the way," Logan explained.

"Maybe that's your miracle, to be the first doctor in a wheel chair."

"Well why can't it be trying to walk again," Logan said. He didn't want to be stuck in a wheel chair anymore, he wanted to walk.

"I . . .," Camille didn't know what to say. It just seemed like something so impossible to her.

"That's what I thought." Logan grabbed his arm rests and started pulling himself up.

"No!" Camille pushed Logan back in his chair. He cried out in pain, making people at the pool look. "You can't." Camille had tears running down her face now.

"I can do what ever I want. I can walk! I _will_ walk!" Logan said. He turned around his wheel chair and started to head back to 2J. James, Carlos, and Kendall heard Logan yell at Camille and roll away. This made them wonder what had happened. They got out of the pool and followed him up to the apartment.

When they got up there, Logan was in the living room. "Logan what happened?" Carlos asked. Logan looked frustrated.

"Camille doesn't like the idea of me walking again. She says I can't," Logan looked confused now.

_Was Camille right_, Logan thought. _No, I can walk, right_? Logan looked up at the other guys. They looked guilty. "What?" Logan said.

"Logan, me and the guys talked about it earlier. We think this is a bad idea too. I wasn't thinking when I made that bet with Gustavo. I'm competitive, you know that. Logan, I think this is to big of a chance," Kendall said apologetically. Logan was dumbfounded. First Camille, now his best friends? He looked at James and Carlos for support, but they seemed to agree with Camille and Kendall.

"Guys, I need your support," Logan pleaded. Kendall instantly regretted putting the idea in Logan's mind.

"Logan, we're sorry," James said.

"Fine," Logan said. Again he stormed/rolled quickly out of the room. James, Kendall, and Carlos heard Kendall and Logan's bedroom door slam shut. They knew Logan was going through a tough time, but they couldn't bring themselves to let Logan's hopes up if it didn't work. Also they really didn't want to do BTR without Logan.

Logan couldn't believe even his friends wouldn't even support him on this. Did they want him to be stuck in a wheel chair his whole life?

"I'll check on him," Carlos said, not waiting for an answer. He walked over to the door and knocked. No answer. He tried again. Nothing. This time, Carlos tried opening it. To his surprise, it opened. When he opened it, Carlos could not believe his eyes. Logan's face was twisted in pain, his eyes filled with unfailing tears, and he was holding back screams of agony.

Logan was trying to stand. "Logan, stop!" Carlos said. He ran to Logan's side and pushed Logan softly back into a seated position.

"Why?" Logan said frustrated out of his mined. He wasn't originally going to start standing yet, but everyone was telling him he couldn't, so he wanted to show them they were wrong. They weren't letting him though, and he didn't know why.

"Guys!" Carlos called for the household instead of answering Logan's question. Everyone came into the room, Ms. Knight, Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell, James, Katie, and Kendall. They all crowded around Logan. "He was trying to stand." Carlos said. Mrs. Mitchell and Ms. Knight broke down to tears when they saw Logan's pained face.

"Honey, you can't do that," Joanna said to her son.

"But why?" Logan couldn't wrap his mind around the idea.

"Because sweetie, you can't walk anymore. It's almost impossible for you to be able to walk again," Ms. Knight said.

"Why does everyone keep telling me no," Logan said, breaking down. Everyone in the room agreed. Logan wasn't walking anymore. Everyone in that room but Logan, had excepted it. Logan couldn't except it. He laid his head against his mother's shoulder and cried. Katie, James, Carlos, and Ms. Knight joined in, hugging Logan. The force field around Logan's ankle seemed to be back. Kendall shed a few tears and so did Mr. Mitchell, but not many.

They sat there for a long time. Soon they were done. "Get some sleep," Mr. Mitchell told his son. Logan nodded and slowly got into bed. Everyone left the room to get some sleep themselves.

Everyone was tired. They fell asleep right away and didn't stir for the rest of the night.

Katie was the first to wake up. She wanted to check and see how Logan was. He seemed really upset when he went to bed last night. Katie got of bed and walked over to Kendall and Logan's room. She opened the door and screamed. Kendall jolted awake. "What? What's wrong?" He said but then looked over at Logan's empty bed.

He was gone. Logan had run away.

**Ooh! What's going to happen? Hope you guys liked this chapter. Wow guys, this is my only my second story and it has nine chapters now. No clue how many it's going to be yet though. This was a new addition to the story. I wasn't originally going to put this in the story till, like, yesterday.** **So, yeah. Ice cream and funfetti cake tonight cause that's what I'm haven' tonight! Yay! Review! ****J**


	10. Search

**Don't ask me about the random J's that are at the end of some of my A/N's, I don't know. Anyhow, I saw that in my last chapter, Logan magically moved from the lounge chair to his wheel chair, so yeah, sorry about that. Also, sorry about the long waiting. I'll try to update sooner. Ok guys (again with another 'ok guys) time for thanking! YAY! I'd like to thank witnessgreatness21, quoting queen. Um, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you didn't expect the ending. And yes Logan Henderson Is Mine, Logie is gone. Bubzchoc, I wonder were Logan is too. Jk, stupid joke. Ok on with the chapter.**

Everyone else ran into Logan and Kendall's room to see one bed messed up with a shocked Kendall, and another completely empty. "Were is my son!" Mrs. Mitchell said when she saw Logan's bed. No one said anything. No one knew what to say. Their guess was as good as hers.

"You didn't here anything last night?" Ms. Knight asked her son.

"No," was all he said, keeping his eyes on Logan's perfect bed. The thing that confused Kendall was that he had no idea how Logan had enough time to do everything he had last night. His wheel chair was still there and his bed was made, but he was laying in it last night.

"I'm going to go see if he's somewhere in the house," Katie said, shoving through the crowed at the door.

"This doesn't seem like something Logan would do," Mr. Mitchell said.

"What if he got stolen? We should call the police!" Carlos said, headed for the phone.

"No, you call the FBI," James said, not remembering the time Logan had told him that the FBI only worked with serious crimes.

"No, you call the police!" Carlos defended.

"FBI."

"Police!"

"FBI!" James shoved Carlos.

"Police!" Carlos shoved him back. Soon it became a full fledged fight.

"Guys!" Everyone else in the room yelled at James and Carlos. "You're both wrong. James, you don't call the FBI for a missing person, Carlos we can't call the police yet. We have to wait," Kendall explained to the two. They immediately stopped fighting. Carlos was about to say something but he was interrupted by Katie.

"Guys! Come here!" She yelled. Everyone huddled out of the bedroom and went to were Katie's voice was coming from. They found Katie in the bathroom. Everyone gasped when they saw why she had called them. At first they were all hopping it was Logan. It wasn't. It was Logan's red cast.

"He took off his cast?" James said surprised. This was obviously not Logan at all. He would never do this. Most people were coming to the conclusion that he had been kidnapped.

"Is Logan ok?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know," Ms. Knight answered. No one said anything. They all just looked at the cast on the bathroom floor, sloppily cut open.

"How'd he get it off?" Katie wanted to know.

"I don't know," Kendall answered.

"We should start calling everyone we know to see if they've seen Logan," Mr. Mitchell said.

"I'll go down to the lobby to see if Bitters knows anything," Kendall said.

"I'll talk to Camille and everyone at the pool," Carlos said.

"I get the Jennifer's and Palm Woods park.

"I'll call everyone I can think of," Mrs. Mitchell said.

Soon everyone had a job they were doing to search for Logan. They made an agreement that if no one had a clue were Logan was by the end of the day, they would get the police involved.

BTR

Kendall went down to the lobby and continuously rang the front desk's bell. "What! What do you want?" Mr. Bitters said irritated already.

"I just wanted to know if you saw Logan last night, he's missing," Kendall explained.

"Which one is he?" Mr. Bitters asked, thinking.

"Uh, the shorter one, dark brown, spiky hair, super smart," Kendall said, not really sure why Mr. Bitters didn't know who they were yet.

"Ah yes, him," Mr. Bitters said begrudgingly. Mr. Bitters didn't say anything else, he just stared at Kendall.

"Uh, so did you see him last night?" Kendall asked.

Mr. Bitters thought a moment. "No," He concluded, " Now leave I have . . . Paperwork to do," Mr. Bitters got an evil grin on his face, put on a sleeper eye thing, and left for the door behind the desk.

"Tell me if you see him?" Kendall knew Mr. Bitters wouldn't, but it was all he had left.

"Yeah, we'll see. Besides, it's nice to have one less of you freaks around here." Mr. Bitters went into his study and slammed the door closed, thus ending the conversation.

BTR

Meanwhile, Carlos was at the pool, talking to Camille. "Have you seen Logan anywhere?" He asked.

"No, why?" Camille asked, "Is he missing?" Immediately her mind went to the fight Logan and her had yesterday.

"Yeah, we woke up and he was gone." They had woken up at about twelve o'clock, which would make Logan's making his bed, cutting off his cast, and leaving more doable.

"Oh no," Camille said, standing up from the lounge chair. "Have you heard of him at all?"

"No, he's completely gone," Carlos said.

"No, I haven't seen him, but I think I know why he left."

"You do? Why?"

"I'm not for sure, but I think he left because of me."

"You? He's practically still in love with you! Why would he leave because of you?" Carlos was blown out of his mind.

"I told him he couldn't walk again. I made him really mad."

"Oh yeah, I remember that now. But I think James, Kendall, and I contributed to his leaving as well." It was Camille's turn to be stunned. She couldn't believe Carlos had just said that sentence. Also, she was surprised that Logan would be mad at the boys.

"Wow, Carlos, that was a big sentence. Also, why would Logan be mad at _you_?" Carlos blushed.

"Yeah, well." Carlos didn't say anything after that for a minute. Than he seemed to remember Logan was missing. "Logan! He was mad at us because we agreed with you. We thought it would be a bad idea for Logan to walk again as well."

"Carlos stop using the big words. It's so unlike you. And wow. I thought you guys were always there for each other." Camille said.

"Yeah, well I'm surprised you went behind Logan's back too."

"Hey, no need to get defensive," Camille held up her hands in surrender. "If I here anything or see him, I'll tell you, ok?"

"Fine." Carlos walked away and asked around the pool. No one had seen Logan last night. How could no one have seen Logan? Carlos left with nothing interesting to tell to his friends.

BTR

James walked up to the Jennifers who were sitting at a table. "Hey ladies," He said with his flirty smile on.

"What do you want?" Curly haired Jennifer said, not to pleased to see James there.

"I just wanted to know if any of you have seen my friend."

"Which one?" Blond Jennifer said unenthusiastically.

"Logan." They thought for a moment. Logan never really talked to the Jennifer's. True, when he first came to the Palm Woods, he stood next to his friends and smiled at them, but once they spit smoothie in his face, he quickly learned they weren't interested. So did Kendall, but James and Carlos couldn't get it through their thick heads.

"Is he the smart one?" Brunette Jennifer asked.

"Yeah."

"Nah, we haven't seen him. Now leave," Curly haired Jennifer said.

"Are you sure one of you don't want to go on a date with me?" James asked again, flirty smile back on his face. At that moment, it was like the time when they had just arrived at the Palm Woods. The Jennifer's pink smoothies ended up all over James. "I'll take that as a no." James left and went to the next hot girl he found, asked her about Logan then asked her on a date. James continued this until there was no more hot girls at Palm Woods park. He had a lot of dates. Of course he made sure they weren't all on the same night.

James finally came to his senses and asked all the other people at the park if they had seen Logan (not asking them out on a date this time). He had about the same luck as Kendall and Carlos, no one knew were Logan was. And he also left un-victorious.

BTR

Ms. Knight finished calling her last friend she knew. Again she had no luck. "Nothing," She said to a waiting Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell.

"Oh, what are we going to do? What if we can't find him?" Mrs. Mitchell said, starting to panic. She had been trying to swallow it down all day, but now it overflowed. Her son had been missing to long in her book.

"We'll find him," Mr. Mitchell comforted her. He put an arm around her and moved his hand up and down on her shoulder. Joanna just nodded, tears running down her face. "Do you think it's to early to see if anyone has seen Logan in Minnesota?"

"If he was going there he would probably be there by now, but it's probably to early for anyone to have seen him yet. We should probably wait a little while longer," Jennifer said. Mr. Mitchell nodded, still comforting his wife.

BTR

Katie went to Buddha Bob to see if he had seen Logan. "Sorry Katie, I haven't seen him," He said in his deep scruffy voice.

"Oh, ok thanks Buddha Bob," She said back. She walked back to apartment 2J, disappointed.

When she got there, everyone else was sitting on the orange couch, their excretion matching hers. "No luck?" She ask. Everyone shook there heads. Katie nodded and sat on the couch next to Kendall. She leaned into him and Kendall put his arm around her.

All the sudden the door opened. There in the doorway was Logan. He was leaning all of his weight against the doorframe. His face was twisted in agonizing pain and his eyes were red and puffy, tears still streaming down his face. His body was shacking with ragged sobs. Then Logan collapsed onto the floor, huddled into a ball.

**Dun dun dun! Logan's back! Were has he been? No one Knows! Well of course I do. But I'm the only one in the whole world who knows, other than God. He knows everything. Sorry for the people who don't believe in God. Anyhow, I'm not going to share what happened to Logan until next chapter, so . . .yeah. I finished the Son of Neptune! Really good book. I have a crush on Percy! Until next time peeps! Review! **


	11. Logan's Outing

**Ok guys, time for a new chapter! Logan running away wasn't originally going to be in the story, but it obviously is now. Also, last chapter I wrote exretion instead of expression, so sorry. Alright, I would like to thank anonymous for reviewing. Anim3Fan4Ever, also for reviewing. Bubzchoc, for reviewing. Witnessgreatness21, your questions will be answered now, yay! And I'm glad you like my story. And finally Logan Henderson Is Mine, also for reviewing. Sorry for any mistakes ahead of time, because I can't spell today. Alright, time to get on with this chapter! ****J**

"Logan!" Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell, Ms. Knight, Katie, Kendall, James, and Carlos all ran over to the unconscious figure in the doorway. Kendall twisted his body to the side. Logan's face was blank, his right ankle was free of his red cast, and there were a few scratches were he tried to cut his cast off.

"I'll go get some water," James said, going to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water and uncapped it. James came back over to Logan and sprinkled some of it on his face. Logan eyes twitched and then fluttered open.

"Logan, sweetie!" Joanna pushed her way through the crowd and crouched next to her son. "Don't you _ever_ do that again!" She said pointing a finger at her son. She put her hand under his head to support Logan's neck as if he were a young child. Tears streamed down her face.

Logan looked down at his aching ankle. His face twisted in pain again, tears of pain and regret formed in his eyes. "I'm sorry Momma," Logan said, not caring if his friends heard him call his mom, Momma. "I know, Logie. I know." She pulled him into a hug. "I'm just glad your ok."

"Come on, let's get you off the floor," Mr. Mitchell said, picking up his son softly. Logan cried out in pain anyway. "Shh," Mr. Mitchell shushed his son. He set him down on the couch, earning another scream form Logan.

"What happened?" Katie asked him.

"I-I left," Logan stuttered.

"Obviously," James said. Kendall jabbed him in the ribs. "Ow!" He said in protest.

"Shut up," Kendall said.

"Why did you leave, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked Logan.

"Because . . . Everyone was against me. No one wanted to help me. So . . . I took matters into my own hands," Logan explained, yawning.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked him.

"I left," Logan said again, still not explaining what had happened.

"Ok, tell us what happened from when we left your room last night to right now," Kendall said, realizing the other way wasn't working. Logan sighed, "Ok."

Flashback (_italicized)_

"_Get some sleep," Joanna Mitchell said, closing the door behind her. Logan sighed, he didn't understand why they all thought he should be stuck in a wheel chair for the rest of his life. He sure didn't want to be. _

_Logan laid there, thinking of what his life would be like without being able to walk. He (being Logan) went to all the negatives and forgot about any positives. He couldn't live in his own house because he would always need help with _something_, whether it be going to the bathroom or going somewhere. He would always need help._

_Logan's thoughts drifted to the bet he had made with Gustavo. He had a year to walk again or he was kicked out of the band. He couldn't do that. He had to take action. And that's how the idea came to Logan. _

_Logan heard Kendall's soft snoring. He figured the rest of the household was asleep to, so he got out of bed without getting into his wheel chair. He stood on one foot. Logan didn't want to try hopping yet, he was afraid he'd make to much noise. So he got down on hands and knees and crawled to his dresser. _

_Crawling was more painful than he thought it would be. He tried to hold in the cries of pain the best he could. _

_He got to his dresser, opened the top drawer, and grabbed a pair of socks. He put it in his mouth and bit down on it. He stood up with the support of the dresser's handles, and tried to hop to the door. He barley finished one hop before he crumpled to the floor. Instead of crying out in pain, he bit down harder on the sock. Tears came to his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. They made him feel weak. He stood up slowly and tried to hop again. He fell in pain. The tears were dangerously close to falling. He knew this kind of pain would bring tears to Kendall's eyes, it hurt that bad. Logan bit harder on the sock and got up again. _

_He continued this until he made it to the door and he could hold himself against the doorframe. He breathed hard, biting on the sock, trying to make the tears go away. When he thought he was ready he hopped to the kitchen. It took him a lot of falling and getting back up, but he made it. He searched in a drawer on his knees for a dermal knife. He wanted the cast off. He switched to a different drawer. Even moving on just his knees was painful. _

_Soon Logan found the dermal knife and the cut-off blade attachment. Logan crawled over to the bathroom. He wanted to take off the cast in the bathroom just incase anyone got up. He turned on the light and started to saw away at his cast. He knew he should have been doing this with another person, but right now, there was no one. _

_Cutting through the cast was harder than he expected. He sawed at it harder. It seemed to take forever. He wasn't expecting when he cut through the fiberglass and started cutting the fabric underneath, for the fabric to cut so easily. He accidentally cut to hard and cut his skin. "Ah!" Logan said. He slowed his sawing so he didn't cut himself again. He didn't do very well. By the time he had the cast off his arm, he had a rash and a couple new scratches. Logan put the dermal knife in a bathroom drawer so no one would find it._

_He stood slowly and took a hop. He almost collapsed, but he grabbed onto the counter next to him. Even then, he could barley keep himself up. _

_Logan hopped trying to grab onto something all the way to the front door. When he made it there, he opened it and hopped. He fell to the floor having nothing to grab onto, and bit on the socks. Logan crawled to the elevator and sat in as it went down. He enjoyed the break. His ankle hurt more than it ever had before. His tears were still dangerously close to falling. He was surprised that he had held them back for so long. _

_The elevator doors opened. Logan sighed. He wanted to quit, thinking this was a stupid idea. But he continued anyway. He stood and leaned against the elevator door. He tried hopping out without falling, but Logan had nothing to grab onto. He crawled out of the elevator instead. He crawled into the dark lobby. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He usually didn't do things like this, but he had to. Logan looked at the lobby door. That was his way out. Logan stood without using his right leg. He pushed himself up with his hands, not having anything else to pull himself up. _

_Logan wanted to try something. He knew it was a stupid idea and it probably wouldn't work, but he still had to see. Logan had all his weight on his left leg and was having problems keeping his balance. He moved his right leg forward and barley touched the ground. He slowly added pressure to it. Logan's face scrunched in pain. As he added more weight to his ankle, he founded it harder to fight back his tears. He tried his best to keep them back, but as he added a little bit more pressure, a tear fell. After that, he couldn't stop the rest from coming. Soon he had his foot completely down on the ground. Even so, he still didn't have all his weight on it. Logan took a deep breath and tried to take a step with his left foot. He almost screamed out in pain, but he remembered to bite down on the socks as he crumpled to the ground. He curled into a ball and tried to breath it off. Now his tears were streaming down his face and he tried his best to choke down his sobs. He laid there, curled up in a ball holding his ankle, for at least ten minutes. _

_Finally Logan got up slowly. He tried hopping instead of walking. He fell of course and hurt worse now that he tried to walk on it. Logan decided to crawl. _

_He finally made it outside. Logan didn't know what to do now. There was no taxi near by. Logan was smart enough to leave his phone off inside the apartment. Logan sighed and crawled to the side of the building. He didn't think to brink keys. He only had his wallet. He didn't know how he had managed to remember that. _

_Logan waited on the side of the Palm Woods for at least two hours. It was freezing and windy. It looked like it was about to rain as well. Logan had forgot a jacket. Luckily though, Logan hadn't changed into his pajamas last night. About an hour into sitting there, it started drizzling. Logan sighed, just his luck. He thought it was over. The others were going to wake up and find him sitting next to the front of the Palm Woods. Logan took the pair of socks out of his mouth and sat there. _

_Finally, a taxi pulled up, letting a couple come out and unload there bags. "Hey, I need a ride," Logan called to the cabbie. _

"_All right. Hurry up and get in," The taxi driver said. Logan nodded. He slowly stood up and tried hopping over to the cab. He fell and tried biting onto the socks that were no longer in his mouth. He bit down hard on his teeth. Logan cried out in pain, of both his ankle and his teeth. _

_The cabbie was surprised by the fall and cry of pain. He got out of the taxi and ran over to Logan. The couple had already gone into the building. "I-I-I'm o-o-ok," Logan said. _

"_No your not. Here let me help you. Do you need to go to the doctor?" Logan hadn't thought about the concerns of other people._

"_No, I've already been. I'm trying to go to the nearest physical therapy place," Logan said, hoping the cabbie would just cooperate. _

"_Um . . . Ok." The cabbie helped Logan up and let him lean against him and walked Logan to the cab. _

_Soon Logan was in the cab, able to relax. He tried to slow the tears that were streaming down his face. His ankle hurt so bad. He had never felt pain like this before. It was like poisonous daggers that were on fire were stuck in Logan's ankle, and no matter how hard he tried to pull them out, he couldn't. "Are you sure you don't need to go to the doctor?" The cab driver asked._

"_Y-y-yes," Logan stuttered. _

"_Mmmm, ok." The rest of the taxi ride was silent. _

_When they got there, Logan had gotten his emotions under control. "Do you need help?" The taxi driver asked._

"_No, I need to do this alone."_

"_I think I should help."_

"_Please let me do this myself," Logan said opening the door. The cabbie was about to protest, but something in Logan's face must have changed his mind because he let him go. "Thank you." Logan got out of the cab and tried to hop. Logan continued the pattern of hopping and falling. Logan decided to crawl. _

_He made it to the door. A lady ran up to him when she saw him crawling up to the door. "What are you doing?" The lady asked._

"_Coming to get therapy for my ankle," Logan said._

"_Oh sweetie," She said, helping up. The name "Sweetie" was what his mom called him. A pang of guilt surged through him. He knew everyone would freak out when they noticed he was gone. They would probably think something happened to him. But he couldn't back down now, he was so close. He never excepted to get this far. He thought he was going to make to much noise or take to long to get out of there or wimp out. But he had made. The receptionist helped Logan over to chair. "What did you do sweetie?" She asked. Logan cringed. Every time she said that it made Logan even more guilty._

"_Do you mind not calling me that," He said to the lady. The more she said, he knew he was going to wimp out and ask the receptionist to call for a taxi cab. _

"_Oh, um sure swe- I mean hon." It was a step up Logan guessed. His mom didn't call him "hon." much. "What did you do?" the lady asked._

"_I broke my ankle," Logan said._

"_Why don't you have a cast?" The receptionist was really nice, Logan liked her._

"_I took it off."_

"_Why!" She looked shocked. Logan was shocked he did it too. He didn't do this kind of stuff._

"_Because the doctor said I couldn't walk anymore. And now I have to walk again to stay in the band Big Time Rush or my friends have to continue without me. So I was going to try and walk again but then everyone told me I couldn't even though before, they told me I could. So I came here . . . To walk again." Logan wasn't really sure why he told her all of this. Maybe it was because the woman reminded Logan of his mother. The receptionist didn't say anything._

"_I'm sorry, hon." Logan wasn't expecting that reaction. He expected her to freak out. If one of Logan's friends did that, he defiantly would freak. _

"_Ok well I'm going to have to check your range of motion in your ankle and I need to check some X-rays from your doctor. Did your doctor tell you to come here? Oh and by the way my name is June," June said with a welcoming smile._

"_Uh, no she didn't tell me to come here. And I don't have X-rays to give you. I could get you some though. Also, I know it seems weird to help someone who can't walk, walk again. But please," Logan said._

"_No, it's not weird. You have hope and a motive. I think that's wonderful. I will defiantly help you. And please try to get the X-rays soon." June smiled sympathetically. Logan smiled back. _

_June seemed young, maybe in her late twenties. She had light brown hair that went down to her shoulders. She had soft green eyes and a smile that made you feel like there was nothing bad in the world._

"_I will," Logan said._

"_I'm going to see your ankles rang of motion, ok? This will probably hurt. Especially because you can't even put weight on it." June bent down and grabbed Logan's ankle gently. Logan winced. "Ready?" June asked. Logan waited a second before answering, he needed time to brace himself. _

_Logan closed his eyes tight ,"Ready," He said. June ever so slightly moved Logan's foot to the right. "Ah!" Logan said. June moved it a little farther. "Ah! No please don't go any farther," Logan said, his eyes open. Tears brimmed his eyes. Logan wasn't very good with pain. He wished he could deal with pain like Kendall, James, and Carlos. The thought of them made Logan feel guilty again._

"_Sorry," June said, "Lets go the other way. Ready?" Logan took a deep breath, "Yeah." June moved his foot back to the left. "No! Stop!" June hadn't gotten very far. _

_They continued, moving Logan's ankle down and up and back right and left. Soon tears were flowing from Logan's face and he couldn't talk anymore. _

_Finally, they were done with checking the rang of motion in Logan's ankle. "I'm sorry sweet- hon. but we're done with that. You don't have much motion in there, but we'll fix that."_

"_So what are you going to do with my ankle?" Logan asked._

"_Well, there's three steps. Step one, improving the ran of motion in your foot. Step two, balance exercise. Step three, trying to improve the strength in your ankle. Right now, all you have to worry about is rang of motion. I'll explain more in detail of the other one's as we get there," June explained to Logan._

"_What do we do to improve my range of motion in my ankle?" Logan asked. He was breathing hard and tears were still streaming down his face._

"_Well first, lets get out of the lobby." June help Logan out of his seat, not offering Logan a wheel chair. Logan appreciated that. They went behind the receptionist desk and into a long hallway. There were a bunch of doors on either side of them. They went into a door on the left. June sat him down in a chair. _

"_Do you feel ok?" June asked. Logan shook his head, eyes closed. "Mmm. Ok, so for part one of your physical therapy time, there are two different exercises to improve your range of motion. One is alphabet writing."_

"_Excuse me?" Logan asked._

"_Here I'll show you. Elevate your leg. Then with your big toe, write the letters of the alphabet, making them bigger and smaller." Logan did as he was told. June helped him lift his leg up and held it there. He then slowly tried to draw an A. Logan winced in pain. "I know it hurts, but you have to keep doing it. This is how your going to walk again," June motivated. It worked. When June said this was going to help him get back up on his feet, he finished drawing the A and started a B. Tears streamed down his face and he felt like screaming. He stopped. _

"_You said there was another exercise. What is it?" Logan asked, desperate to find something less painful. _

"_The other exercise is harder and more painful, but if you want to we can try it once you finish writing the alphabet twice," June said._

"_Twice?" Logan said. He hated pain and was starting to regret coming. _

"_Yes twice. I know you don't want it to hurt, but thee all going to hurt. I'm sorry." Logan sighed. He looked at his scratched ankle. He wanted to walk again. He needed to do this no matter how much it hurt. Logan started moving his big toe to draw a K. He was doing small letters. June said the next set had to be a little bit bigger. _

_Logan continued this until he had finished the two sets of alphabet writing. "Good, I want you doing this everyday except next time, I want you to alternate between big and small letters. Do as many reps as you want. Now I'll show you the other exercise," June said. She went to a cabinet and grabbed out a towel. "Rap this around your toes and the ball of your foot like so." June rapped the towel were she said to. "Grab both ends." Logan did. "Good, now move you leg to the side so its resting in front of you on the bench." Logan slowly moved his leg over with June's help. "Good now face your leg and then slowly pull on the towel to add tension. Add it gradually." Logan faced his leg and slowly raised his toes. It hurt a lot worse than he thought it would. "Hold it," June said. Logan did for about five more seconds. Tears flowed down his face. "Good, I want you to do this everyday as well. It loosens you muscles and ligaments around your ankle." Logan nodded. "Try again."_

"_How many times do you want me to do this?" Logan asked. June smiled. _

"_Maybe about five times a day." _

_Logan sighed. "Ok." He lifted his toes again for as long as he could possibly handle it. And he did this three more times. _

"_Great! You'll have to do this till you can move your ankle again," June said. _

"_How long do you think that'll take? I only have a year," Logan said, worry evident in his voice. _

"_I'm not sure. Maybe a couple months," June said. Logan nodded._

"_Will I be walking by the end of the year?" Logan asked._

"_I'm not sure yet. I have to see the progress you make before I can determine anything. Also, Logan, I don't want you over working your ankle. Only do as much as I tell you to, no more and no less," June said. Logan nodded. _

"_Ok."_

"_Come back in a week, ok?"_

"_Ok, I will." Logan smiled through his tears. He got up but before he could try hopping, June helped him out. When they got outside, the cabbie form that morning was still there. _

"_I thought you may need a ride back," He said. June helped Logan in the car._

_Soon he was back at the Palm Woods. "I can take it from here," Logan said. He wanted to try and walk again. He waited for the cabbie to leave, barley keeping his balance. Logan slowly put his right foot down on the ground. It hurt like heck, especially with what he had been doing to it that day. He shifted all his weight to his right foot to move his left foot forward. His foot was not even inch off the ground before he fell to the ground. _

_Logan couldn't hold in the sobs anymore. It was pouring rain. Logan's ankle hurt more than ever. He couldn't move for about ten minutes before he could even concentrate. It was hard for him to breath and there were black spots in his vision and he felt like tearing off his ankle. Finally Logan could crawl at the least. He got into an elevator and sat sobbing. When the doors opened, Logan crawled to the door but laid there instead of crawling out. He laid there until he heard someone coming. He crawled to apartment 2J from there. He stood and opened the door._

_His friends were all on the couch. They looked at him surprised. Then he collapsed from exhaustion. _

_End of flashback_

"And that's what happened," Logan said. He leaned against his mother who was sitting next to him. He yawned and closed his eyes. He was asleep in seconds. Joanna rapped her arms around her son. She was happy he was home safe and sound.

"Wow," Kendall said.

"Maybe we should encourage him to do this. It was wrong for us to tell him no," Ms. Knight said. No one said anything. Then one by one they nodded.

**AAAAAAAHHHH! I'm so happy I'm finally done with this chapter. It took me three days! I have to say though, this is probably my longest chapter **_**ever**_**. Also, it's the first one that didn't end with a cliffhanger. YAY! Ok guys, sorry for taking so long to update. I don't like writing that much all at once. That's why it took me three days to write. Anyhow, reviews would be great! Food for anyone who can guess what my name means (Hint: it's on my profile page).**


	12. Shadow Man

**Hey guys, guess what! it's another chapter! Alright so I messed up last chapter and said Logan was taking the cast off his arm instead of his leg. Sorry, I write what I in vision. Don't ask me why I was thinking the cast was on his arm. Thank yous. I'd like to thank Anim3Fan4Ever for reviewing, Bubzchoc also for reviewing, and lastly but not least-ly? Also for reviewing! Ok folks (switchen' it up a bit) I just got an AMAZING idea for the end of the story, but I aint telling. Ok peoples, next chapter!**

Logan woke up in his bed. He snuggled further into the blankets, not really wanting to wake up. He wasn't sure why he was. He closed his eyes and realized instantly that he wasn't going back to sleep. Logan sighed. He didn't remember falling asleep in his bed. Someone must have moved him there last night. Logan looked at the alarm clock over by Kendall's bed (Logan didn't really need one sense he woke up early anyway) and saw that it was seen in the morning. Logan didn't care though. He didn't want to lay in bed anymore and sat up. He slowly pulled him self out of the covers on his bed. Logan forgot that he didn't have a cast anymore and was confused by the freeness of his right ankle.

Logan moved himself to his wheel chair. He wasn't in the mood for more pain. His ankle seemed to hurt even more now that it was out of its cast, if that was possible. Logan rolled himself to the kitchen and sighed. He wanted cereal but he would have to wait. _What am I doing? I can just stand_. Logan thought. But he had come to his senses since last night, and knew it would hurt his ankle if he stood.

Logan rolled himself to the living room and was startled when he found a figure on the laying on the couch. The figure moved in the dim light. "It's just me Logan," James said. Another figure appeared from behind him.

"James!" Logan said, warning James of the man.

"And me, Logan," Carlos stated. The figure behind James waved.

A hand touched Logan on the back. Logan jumped and let out a girlish scream.

"And me," The figure said in a deep, scratchy voice. Carlos and James jumped as well. Logan was scared to death. He tried to move away from the black shadow, but it grabbed onto Logan's shoulder. It laughed evilly. "Not so fast."

"Help me!" Logan screamed. He tried standing up, but the shadow pushed him back in the chair. Carlos and James just stared at Logan, frozen with fear. Logan started to panic.

"Say good-bye to your friends because there the last thing you'll ever see," The shadow man said. Logan looked at his friends for help.

"Please leave me alone. I'll do anything!" Logan said, desperately trying to get out of the wheel chair and run.

"Never!" The shadow man started laughing, but not like he had before. It sounded strangely like . . . Kendall. The figure moved in front of Logan. Sure enough there was Kendall, doubled over in laughter. James and Carlos were laughing to.

"You should'a scene his . . . F-f-face," James said through his laughter. Logan's face turned bright red. He actually thought it was some man coming to attack them.

"You knew it was Kendall?" Logan asked, hurt in his voice.

"Of course. We can see his face. And who in the world would be in the house?" Carlos asked. He started laughing at Logan again.

"Why would you do that to me. You scared me to death!" Logan said. He really was scared. His heart was still beating like crazy, and there was sweat running down his face.

"Good. Now you know how we felt when you left, Logan!" Kendall said. He smacked Logan on top the head.

"Ow!" Logan rubbed his head.

"Yeah, Logan, you scared us a lot," Carlos said.

"It's not the same! You guys didn't think you were about to die!" Logan countered.

"No, but we thought you might be dead. So, it's like the same thing," James said.

"Not really." Logan frowned. He would probably be traumatized by this experience for the rest of his life.

"Oh and Logan," Kendall's face was ridded of any joking now.

"What?" Logan asked, guarded.

"We're going to help you walk. We've got your back."

"Yeah, we were wrong to tell you no," James said. Logan knew he shouldn't forgive them. It had to take him running away and possibly being dead for them to help their friend. Even though they should've been on his side from the beginning. But Logan wasn't mad. He couldn't be. He was to forgiving. He was never really mad at them in the first place, just . . . Surprised.

"It's ok," Logan said.

"No it's not Logan," Carlos said.

"Guys, yes it is. I forgive you." The boys were quiet for a minute.

"Logan broke the silence though. "What are you guys doing up?" He asked.

"Oh, I slept out here last night. I was watching T.V. and I fell asleep," James said.

"I came out here in the middle of the night to get a glass of water, but instead kind of just crashed here on the floor. I was really tired. I'm not really sure how I got here," Carlos explained.

"And I heard you get up and decided to get you back for what you did," Kendall accused. Logan just shook his head.

"How did I get to my room?"

"Oh, your dad took you there," Kendall explained.

"Why?"

"Don't know. He just did. Maybe he thought you'd be more comfortable? You were sleeping in a really weird position," Carlos said. Logan looked down, embarrassed. Logan usually slept in strange positions if he wasn't sleeping in a bed. He wasn't sure why, but he did. Logan thought it was because he couldn't find a comfortable way to lay or because he wasn't used to it.

"Oh," Logan said.

BTR

Soon everyone was up and about. James and Carlos were playing a video game, Katie, Mrs. And Mitchell were eating breakfast, and Ms. Knight was making some more. Logan was working on his foot. He was doing alphabet writing. No one was really paying attention to what they were doing, but more to Logan. Tears were streaming down his face and his knuckles were white from holding the arm rests on his wheel chair.

Logan was on letter F. He did a big upper case F, a small upper case F, a small lower case F, and a small lower case F. He did this with every letter, not taking any breaks. He didn't want to take a break because then he wouldn't want to continue.

He got to H, before the pain got to be to much and he _had_ to stop. He took about a ten minute break before doing a big lower case H.

By the time Logan had finished the alphabet, he had taken three more breaks, each about ten minutes. Logan held back ragged sobs the best he could.

"C-c-can some . . . Someone get me a t-t-towel, ple-please," Logan struggled out.

"Sure." Ms. Knight went to the laundry basket on the bar and handed it to Logan.

"T-thanks." He rolled over to the couch and slowly lifted his leg and put it on the couch. This was very painful. Logan wrapped the towel around his foot and pulled his toes up, slowly adding the tension as June had directed. Logan held it as long as he could. He repeated this four more times.

Finally, Logan was done with the pain for the day. His ankle didn't seem to show any improvement from yesterday. He knew he had to wait for awhile before knowing if it was working, but he was impatient.

"Hey Ms. Knight can you take me to the hospital?" Logan asked her.

"Why? Your not supposed to got back until five months from now," Jennifer was confused.

"Yeah, but the people at the physical therapy place asked me to get them an X-ray of my ankle," Logan said. He had composed himself from his exercises.

"Oh, sure." They left a couple minutes later.

BTR

"Why do you want X-rays?" Dr. Peirce asked unenthusiastically. Logan wasn't sure what to say. He thought maybe she would tell Logan no if he told her the real reason.

"Uh, memories," Ms. Knight suggested.

"Why do you need memories? Just look down at his foot or look at the thing he's sitting on. That should refresh your memory quite nicely," Dr. Peirce wasn't making Logan feel very great. She seemed to be trying to take away his hope. "By the way, why isn't His foot in a cast?"

"Oh, it got wet," Ms. Knight covered.

"Then why didn't you come here to get a new one?" Logan was stuck. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't get his cast back on or he'd have to quit physical therapy.

"Uh, Logan had an allergic reaction to it so his friends got it wet and we had to take it off fast," Ms. Knight said. Now Logan understood were Kendall and Katie got there ability to lie.

"So why didn't you get another one? No you know what? I don't care. If that kid's foot doesn't get better I don't care. Let him be stuck in the chair forever," Dr. Peirce seemed irritated.

"Ooooookkkkk. Anyway, can we just get the X-rays?"

"Fine, I'll be back in a minute."

A minute turned out to be more like two hours. Logan sat there waiting not really knowing what was taking so long.

Finally, Dr. Peirce came back. "Here," She said. She didn't really try to make sure the X-ray got into Ms. Knight's hands before turning and walking away. Ms. Knight had to try many times to grab it before she finally caught it.

Logan was happy to get out of there and went home X-ray in hand.

**I think is the second worst chapter **_**ever**_**. Number one being chapter three. So yeah guys, sorry for the horrible chapter. The action may be at a minimal for now as Logan tries to make his ankle better. But the action shall come back in later chapters. Please just stick with me here. Ok guys review please!**


	13. Scared

**Ok guys, I've decided to share my writing schedule so you know when to expect an update.**

**Monday- you can expect an update but like anything, it's not guaranteed.**

**Tuesday- may not update depending on how much homework I have. Also have youth group on these days as well.**

**Wednesday-May not update depending on how much homework I have. Also have youth group on these days as well.**

**Thursday- you can expect an update but like anything, it's not guaranteed.**

**Friday- you can expect an update but like anything, it's not guaranteed.**

**Saturday- depends on if I'm at my dad's or not. This week I am at my dads.**

**Sunday- depends on if I'm at my dad's or not.**

**Ok, so there's my schedule. By the way witnessgreatness21, most of the next chapters will probably be like fillers. Like I said before, action will slow a bit. And it WILL come back. Ok I'd like to thank witnessgreatness21 for reviewing. Logan Henderson Is Mine for reviewing. And last but not least, Bubzchoc for reviewing. Ok guys, on with the story.**

Tears streamed down Logan's face as he finished pulling his toes up for the fifth time in a row. June looked at everyone in the room before telling Logan his results. "Well, it seems your ankle hasn't improved much." Logan's hope of at least _some_ improvement vanished. He felt horrible. Logan had done everything June told him to for a week. He thought maybe he would have a little more range of motion, but no. Of course not.

Logan, Kendall, Carlos, James, Katie, Jennifer, Joanna, and Mr. Mitchell were all crammed in the little room in the back of the physical therapy building. They had given June the X-rays and she had said it was pretty bad. She said most people would say that Logan should just give up, but she would help him anyway. That gave Logan hop. He loved that June was so willing to help.

"The doctor isn't going to give you surgery to put your ankle back in place?" June asked. Come to think of it, Logan's ankle was sideways.

"No, they said that was just going to be how it healed," Logan said.

"Honey, you need to get surgery for it. Who's your doctor?" June seemed surprised. Well actually, everyone in the room was surprised.

"Dr. Peirce," Kendall said begrudgingly.

"Oh, that would explain it. Come on, we have to go to the hospital and get a _good_ doctor. I know just who to get." June walked out of the cramped room gesturing for the others to follow. "We're going now?" Joanna asked.

"Yup, we have to. Logan's ankle needs that surgery now, before it heals to much to fix it."

"Oh." Everyone followed her out and got in there cars.

BTR

June ran into the hospital as soon as they got there. Everyone else stayed in the cars, waiting for her cue to come in.

Logan sat there, pretending like nothing was wrong. In all truth, Logan had never had a surgery before and he was scared to death. He had heard how some surgeries went wrong, he didn't want that to happen. What if they ruined his ankle more, then he would never be able to walk again. They could crush his only chance. And even if it did go fine, he would have to start all over on the physical therapy thing. He would have to endure more pain than before. He would have to wait and let his ankle heal form the surgery. He was done, that was it. He was out of the band. Logan heaved a great sigh.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"What, nothing." Logan said. James didn't look very convinced but let be.

Soon June came back. "The doctor I told you about agreed to give Logan the surgery. He want's to see your ankle though," June said with a smile. Logan's breath caught in his throat.

"What?" Logan asked.

They got into the doctors office. As soon as Logan saw the doctor, he could tell he was nice than Dr. Peirce. "Hi," he said, " I'm Dr. Nalt."

"Hi," Logan said.

"Let's take a look at that ankle." Logan couldn't help but think Dr. Nalt worked with younger kids most of the time. Logan pointed to his right ankle.

"This is the one I broke." Dr. Nalt barley touched and Logan winced.

"I see. Yes well, Logan you defiantly need surgery. It may even give you more range of motion in your ankle. I here that's what your working on in your physical therapy class." Dr. Nalt said with a smile. Logan nodded nervously. "I think the latest we can do the surgery is in about four days, but we should do it earlier to be safe."

"How about Wednesday," Ms. Knight said. That was two days from now. Everyone seemed to agree. Logan only agreed to hide his fear.

"Great, come in at . . .," Dr. Nalt looked on the computer next to him. "Is one o'clock good?"

"Yes, one o'clock is fine," Ms. Knight said.

"Great, see you then. Till then, Logan, I want you to stay of your ankle, ok? Then after the surgery, your going to have to stay off of it for a couple weeks. Then, and only then, can you continue your physical therapy sessions. Logan nodded, disappointed.

He hated this. He didn't want to wait, he didn't want to go into surgery, he didn't want to be kicked out of the band, he didn't want to move back to Minnesota, he just wanted to walk again. Was that to much to ask for?

BTR

When they got home, Logan went into his room. He really didn't want to do much. He didn't want to talk. He just wanted to sit in his room and think of the surgery. He got on the bed and thought. What would happen if the surgery went wrong?

Future if surgery went wrong in Logan's opinion (_Italicized_)

"_Mom, can you get me a bowl of cereal?" 45 year old Logan said. He let out a huge belt. He didn't have to do anything, so he didn't. He just sat there on his bed all day, letting his parents do all the work for him. His parents never complained though. _

_But his ex-friends did. They would tell him to get up and do something. Just because he couldn't walk didn't mean he couldn't do something they would say. Logan would just blow them off. Soon they got tired of him just sitting there, ordering them to do stuff, so they left and eventually stopped coming altogether. Logan didn't care though, he always had his parents. _

_He was fat now, like really fat and he just kept eating junk food till he gave himself a heart attack._

End of future vision

Logan shuttered at the thought. He couldn't do that. He didn't want to become that. He wanted to have a future. He wanted a family, friends, his own house. He didn't want to be nothing while his friends became famous pop stars and forget about him. Logan felt tears brim his eyes. If the surgery did work ,he would probably be the same because he would've lost all hope by then. Logan sat on his bed, legs pulled up to his chest, arms around his legs, thinking about the future he would never have.

**Wow I did not expect that to happen. No seriously, I wasn't originally going to make Logan go into surgery. So yeah, this chapter turned out a little better than I hopped. So maybe there is a little action left! Yay! Alright guys, review please! **


	14. Panic Attack

**Ok guys I am SO SORRY for the long update! I just haven't updated for no reason at all. But I'm updating now, so please forgive me. Alright so it's thank you time. I'd like to thank 1IzzyHenderson (formally known as witnessgreatness21) for updating, Logan Henderson Is Mine also for updating, Anim3Fan4Ever also for updating, and Bubzchoc for updating. Alright guys, I don't have much more to say except usually I wont update until 5 and that on Thursdays I may not update 'cause I'm joining hip hop dance class with my friend Erica! Shout out to her! She doesn't have an account but whateves. Ok on with the story.**

Carlos came into Logan and Kendall's room. Logan was surprised by this.

"Why did you come in here?" He asked Logan.

"Oh, uh, just 'cause," Logan said. He was still curled up in a ball. Carlos nodded.

"Hey I have some questions about the surgery. It seems so cool and you're the only one who would know about it. I already asked the other guys and they don't have answers," Carlos said. Logan's face darkened. He really didn't want to talk about that. "What are they going to do? Are they going to cut you open and crack your ankle back in place? Or are they going to re-break your ankle? Will you be awake? Is it going to hurt?"

As Carlos babbled on Logan's worries grew. He hadn't thought about what would happen during the surgery. These were childish fears though. They weren't about the future or the band. They were more about if Logan would be awake or if they really did have to re-break hid ankle. Logan didn't want Carlos to know he was scared about the surgery.

"Carlos I don't know, ok?" Logan said bitterly. "I've never had a surgery. Who cares anyway. If you care so much, look it up on the internet." Carlos stared at Logan, surprised by the sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry," Carlos said, getting a little mad himself. "I just wanted to ask you, you didn't have to get so mad. You're the one who knows about this stuff. I didn't know it was such a big deal." Carlos got up and stomped out of the room.

Logan instantly felt bad. His fear turned into anger. It was his only way to hide it. Logan sighed. He felt horrible now.

Carlos walked into the living room and walked to the kitchen bar. One of Logan's books were there. Carlos picked it up and slammed it back down on the counter. It was his only way to get his anger out.

James and Kendall were on the couch playing video games. They were confused by Carlos' behavior. "Are you ok?" James asked.

"No, Logan's acting all weird," Carlos said crossing his arms and pouting like a little kid.

"Well, your not acting so normal yourself. What did Logan do?" Kendall asked.

"Well when I asked Logan about the surgery, he freaked out and started yelling at me." Kendall and James exchanged a look. Logan was always willing to give medical information out. Why was he so upset?

"I'll go talk to him," Kendall said getting up.

Logan had laid down and had his back toward the door. Kendall walked over to the bed.

"Logan?" Kendall said softly. He could tell his friend wasn't in the best mood and maybe needed some comforting instead of yelling. Logan turned slowly.

"What?" Logan said venom dripping from his voice. Kendall could see now why Carlos had gotten mad. All sympathy that Kendall had for Logan disappeared.

"What's your problem?" Kendall said. Logan wasn't really sure. He didn't mean for the words to come out mean, but he didn't know any other way to hide his fear.

Logan sighed. "I'm sorry," Logan said, his voice sounded deflated.

"It's ok," Kendall had to make sure he kept the thought that Logan was going through a hard time in the back of his mind. Kendall sat on the side of Logan's bed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just . . . Stressed," Logan lied. It was silent for a moment.

"Are you scared?" Kendall asked. Logan didn't say anything for awhile.

"No, I'm not scared. I have no reason to be scared. I trust the doctors." Logan said. He tried to believe what he was saying, but he couldn't.

"Good." Logan couldn't believe he had tricked Kendall. He was a terrible liar. But, he had pulled it off.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Logan stayed in his room for the rest of the night with the exception of dinner. Carlos, James, and Kendall played video games for most of the night.

The next day, Logan woke up even more scared than he was yesterday. He was like that for the whole day. The fear never subsided. He didn't talk much, but when he did, it was always hasty and bitter. He tried to read but couldn't concentrate. He tried playing video games, watching T.V., and even cooking food with Ms. Knight, but nothing worked.

Logan wasn't really sure how he was going to be tomorrow if he was this bad today. He was scared out of his mind. He wasn't really sure why he was so scared, but he was. He couldn't help it. He knew it was a stupid thing to be afraid of and he tried to assure himself, but nothing helped. Kendall, James, and Carlos noticed there was something wrong, but they left it alone.

When it was time for bed, Logan couldn't fall asleep. He was exhausted from the stress of the day, but didn't want to go to sleep. He knew once he did, it would make the next day come faster. Obviously, he didn't want that. Eventually, sleep came over him.

Logan woke up from a restless sleep. He sighed. He felt like crying. It was only a matter of hours before he had to go into surgery.

At breakfast, Logan didn't eat. He felt as if he were going to throw up. He moved his wheel chair constantly after breakfast and wouldn't stay still. He couldn't. He was way past scared now. He was panicking.

Logan watched the guys play video games. He sat there thinking about the surgery. He sighed, trying to fight back tears. He had never been this scared in his life. He didn't know why he was so scared. He hated it.

"Logan are you ok?" Kendall said, pausing the video game.

"Yeah," Logan said. Kendall wasn't convinced.

"Can I play?" Logan asked.

"Ooh, yeah!" Kendall couldn't question Logan anymore as Carlos handed Logan a paddle and started to blast Kendall to bits. Soon the surgery was forgotten by all except for one. Logan.

A few hours later, Ms. Knight came in the room. "Boys, it's 12:30, we have to go," She announced. Logan froze.

"Do w-we have t-to go n-now?" Logan stuttered.

"Yes, sweetie. We'll be late otherwise," Jennifer looked at Logan funny.

"Oh," was all Logan could say.

BTR

The car ride to the hospital was nerve racking. Logan could barley keep himself composed. Some how though, he managed it. Kendall, James, Katie, and Carlos all kept giving him worried looks.

He must have looked worse than he thought. He looked at himself in the rearview mirror. It was true. He looked like he was about to throw up, which was true. He wasn't keeping his tears back very well. They weren't coming out, but you could tell he was on the verge of them.

Finally they made it to the hospital. The ride was faster than Logan's liking. They went inside and informed the receptionist why they were there. Logan's parents came in. They had to take the big time rush mobile. Mrs. Mitchell had silent tears running down her face. Her son was obviously disturbed by the surgery and the fact that he had to do this also caused her tears. The group went to chairs to wait for the doctor to come and get them.

Logan couldn't handle it anymore. "Please, I don't want to do this," He said, the tears he had been holding back for so long finally coming out. He knew this surgery could have been so much worse, but he was so scared. His fear had become a full fledged panic attack. He knew he was overreacting and this was stupid.

"Sweetie!" Joanna went over to her son and pulled him into a hug.

"Mom . . . I can't, I can't, I can't!" He was freaking out. He couldn't breath. He felt like he was about to pass out.

"Hun, breath. In . . . Out," Joanna said, trying to calm her son down. Everyone was shocked. They didn't know Logan had been that freaked out about the surgery. He didn't go into panic attacks very much, so it surprised them when he did. Usually it was when they least excepted it.

Logan followed his mother's example but it didn't help. He started to hyperventilate. "Honey, please," Mrs. Mitchell was crying hysterically now, afraid for her son.

Logan couldn't though. He couldn't even think. His vision was becoming blurry. He couldn't go into surgery. "I-I d-don't want . . . To-to g-go. P-please do-don't make . . . M-me go!" Logan said between sobs.

Dr. Nalt came out just then. He was surprised to see the dark haired boy completely broken. But luckily for him, he was a kid's doctor. He was used to this and could usually calm them down.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's going to be ok, I promise, ok?" Mr. Nalt said, bending down next to Logan. He put his hand on Logan's knee. Logan didn't responded, he just kept sobbing. "Logan, we're going to help you. We promise we won't hurt you, I promise. Shh, it'll be ok." Mr. Nalt continued this. He whispered soothing words to him and rubbed his knee. Surprisingly, this calmed Logan down a bit. It was embarrassing to Logan to have been talked to and acted like a little kid. He wasn't. He was 17 and he was acting like a four year old. "Ready to go?" Logan nodded, leaning further into his mom.

"Can my mom be in there?" Logan said. His cheeks were bright red, but he needed her.

"Sure," Mr. Nalt said cheerfully.

So Logan and Joanna went into the back to start Logan's surgery.

It seemed to take forever. Carlos couldn't handle sitting there for so long. They had only been sitting there for about 30 minutes, but it felt like 30 hours. The surgery was supposed to be an hour at the least.

Kendall, James, Carlos, Katie, Mr. Mitchell, Jennifer, and Joanna (who had been sent out when they put Logan to sleep) all sat there anxiously, waiting to here how the surgery went.

"They said they had to re-break his ankle, then they would straighten it and put it in a cast so it could heal straight," Joanna said. "They said he needed to stay off his ankle for awhile and that it would be hurting him for a couple of weeks, maybe more."

Kendall grimaced at the mention of having to re-break Logan's ankle. That would seriously hurt.

Soon the time reached two hours. James was starting to worry. Why was it taking so much longer than they said? "Kendall, they've gone an hour over what they said they would," James said, hopping to get an explanation.

"They said at minimum it would be an hour. I think it's fine," Kendall answered.

"Did they say a maximum?"

"No."

Soon two hours was two and a half hours, then three, then three and a half.

Finally, Dr. Nalt came out. His face was grim.

"So?" Kendall said, standing up.

"Well . . ."

**Haha not this chapter! You just gotta wait 'til next chapter. Heehee, I like cliffhangers. Anyway, I did my first hip hop dance class today, SO fun! So, um, yeah, review.**


	15. After

**Haha! Love your guy's reaction to the cliffy! Very funny! Ok guys, I'm going to update now 'cause I feel bad for you guys and it's thanksgiving break! This story is really long. Before I started this account, I would read everyone else's really long stories and think like,**_** wow, I could never write something that long**_**, yet here I am on my fifteenth chapter of Broken! I'm so happy, and I'm glad you guys like it. Ugh! I feel like the last chapter was so rushed, it's horrible. Maybe third to second worst chapter. Nothing's going to beat that stupid chapter 3! ****L Ok guys, let's move on from the past and thank the reviewers! Bubzchoc was the first to review! Thank you. 1IzzyHenderson J! Thank you! Heehee, don't know now if he's good or not, yay! Oh, and thanks for reviewing. And last but not least, Logan Henderson Is Mine! Love your review, so funny! Thanks for reviewing! Oh and one last thank you to all of ya' whether you review or not! Thank you for reading! Ok, on with the story!**

Kendall, James, Carlos, Mrs. and Mr. Mitchell, Katie, and Ms. Knight stared at the silent doctor.

"Is it really that bad?" Joanna asked, exasperated.

"Well-"

"Thank you, we've already been through this," James interrupted.

"You didn't let me talk. The surgery went very well." Everyone broke into smiles and started hugging. "Logan's in recovery right now. He should be able to go home in about an hour." Dr. Nalt's face was still grim.

"So what's wrong?" Kendall said, his smile vanishing.

"Can Logan walk again?" Carlos whispered. No one had thought of that part. They went silent and looked at the doctor.

"Yes, about that." Everyone's spirits lifted when he said "yes" and fell when he continued.

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"Logan's bones may heal straight but that wasn't the only problem in his ankle. His ligaments and muscles were torn as well and those may not heal right. If he ever tried to stand on his foot, he would immediately fall for his ankle would be to weak to hold his weight. He wouldn't be able to build the strength back either," Dr. Nalt explained.

Everyone felt as if the world was about to end and the only thing they could was stand and watch.

"Does he have any chance at all?" Katie asked.

"No," Dr. Nalt said.

"None at all?" Katie wanted to grab onto the smallest sliver of hope she could fined. Because even the smallest bit of hope could go a long way.

"Katie, I don't want to say yes and get your hopes up," Dr. Nalt said sadly, "But, I guess there is a very, very, very, very, small chance that he could ever walk again." That was all Katie needed.

Small.

An hour later, Logan came out of the E.R.

"Hey Logan," Carlos said, taking the wheel chair from the nurses hands, "I got it."

"Hi," Logan slurred out. He seemed to still be a little groggy from the surgery. Logan's ankle was straight again. Carlos knew that was going to hurt a lot later.

"Here are some pain killers for His ankle," A bitter sounding lady said behind Carlos. Kendall turned to grab the pain killers but stopped abruptly when he saw the lady.

"You again? I thought we finally were done with you," Kendall said frustratingly to Dr. Peirce.

"As did I," Dr. P. said begrudgingly. Kendall snatched the pills out of Dr. P. as he could.

"Let's go . . . Now," Kendall said pushing Logan's wheel chair out of the hospital.

The whole ride home, everyone tried to talk to Logan but he was really hard to understand.

"How do you feel?" Ms. Knight asked.

"Idofn," Logan slurred.

"Uh, what was that sweetie?"

"Idinfi."

"Ok, just . . . Tell me if anything is wrong." Jennifer leaned over to James who was sitting in the shot gun spot. "Do you understand him?" she whispered.

"No," James whispered back.

When they got to the apartment, Logan had fallen asleep. Mr. Mitchell carried him inside.

BTR

Logan woke up in bed. He had no memory of the hospital or the ride home. The only thing he could remember was that he was going to have a surgery and was scared to death about it. He started to freak out but then he felt his foot in a cast. He pushed the blankets off his foot. Wrapped around Logan's right ankle was a pink cast. Pink? Why was it pink? The guys were defiantly make fun of Logan for that.

After the painful trip from the bed to his wheel chair, Logan wheeled himself to the living room. He had put a blanket over his lap so no one could see the cast. He knew everyone already saw the cast but he was hopping the blanket would keep them from remembering.

"Hey," Logan said to everyone.

"Hey," Everyone said back.

Logan went to ask Ms. Knight if she could make him some food. He wasn't going to get some himself, his ankle (if it's even possible) hurt ten times worse every time he moved it than before.

After he god his cereal, Logan thought about the surgery. Did it fix him? Or did it make him work? He didn't even know if the surgery was successful.

"So, how did the surgery go?" Logan asked. Everyone in the room went silent.

"Uh, it was successful," Joanna told Logan.

"How successful?" Logan asked. No one answered. They all knew Logan wanted them to tell him he could walk again.

"Well?" Logan asked when no one answered for almost a minute.

"Sweet heart, the doctor said you wouldn't be walking anymore. The doctor said, and I quote, 'there is a very, very, very, very, small chance', end quote, you could be walking again," Joanna said to her son.

Logan felt disappointed. "Oh." He sat there for a moment. Everyone stared at him. Then Logan perked up a little bit. "I'm not giving up though. I promise I wont let you down," Logan said. He couldn't break this promise to the guys, it was to important.

"Logan, you wont let us." Everyone formed a group hug around Logan, magical force field always there.

**Poo on this chapter. It's boring. Nothing happened. Ok guys, this is going to be how most of the next couple chapters are going to be as Logan tries to regain the strength in his ankle **_**and**_** reach the deadline. Ok guys, please review!**


	16. Pain

**Alo people of the world! I'm here to give you another boring chapter of Broken! I'm not sure how you people figure out what to do to pass time when the characters aren't doing anything! But I'm going to try without making it to boring. I think the story maybe almost over considering I don't know what to do for this part. So, I'm really sorry. Tank you time! (btw I meant to write tank instead of thank.) Bubzchoc first to review again! Thank you for reviewing and saying last chapter was good when it sucked. 1IzzyHenderson thank you for reviewing and also saying my pooie chapter was good. And last but certainly not least, Logan Henderson Is Mine. Yay! Thanks for reviewing! Another poopie chapter up . . . Now!**

The group separated from there hug. "Hey Logan, what's under the blanket?" James asked with the smile.

"Nothing, I was just cold," Logan said embarrassed.

"Oh really?" James lunged and grabbed the blanket off of Logan's lap revealing the hot pink cast.

"Did you guys tell the doctors to make my cast pink?" Logan asked.

"Nope, that was merely luck," Kendall said, stifling a laugh.

Logan sighed. "Give me that," Logan said grabbing the blanket back. All the boys and Katie burst out laughing. "It's not that funny!" Logan said, his face becoming even more red.

"Yes it is," Carlos said. Logan rolled his wheel chair away in a huff.

"Logan don't go," Kendall called after him, all laughter in his voice gone.

Logan turned the wheel chair around. "Swear you won't laugh?"

"Swear," All the boys plus Katie said holding there hands up.

Logan started to come back but then James said, "You know, the pink does fit him quit nicely considering he likes to dress up as a girl." They all started cracking up again.

"I do not! You guys force me!" Logan said in his defense.

"What about when you went to that all girls school? You didn't seem to mind then," Carlos said.

"That was to see a hot girl!" Logan was so embarrassed . He just wished he could die. He turned the wheel chair around and was about to go forward but he had turned the wheel chair to hard and it swung to far to the left. It hit the wall next to him with such force that it knocked the wheel chair over. Logan fell to the floor the wheel chair landing on top of him.

"Logan!" Everyone ran over to see if he was ok. Logan's ankle was on fire. He had never felt pain like this. The corner of the wheel chair had hit his foot. Even though he had a cast, it was the movement that hurt it. That's what always hurt it, the cast never seemed to help much with that.

James, Kendall, and Carlos tore the wheel chair off of Logan, of course hitting Logan's ankle at the same time. Logan screamed out in pain, tears streaming down his face.

"Logan are you ok?" James asked franticly.

"N-no!" His ankle had never hurt like this. It may have hurt a lot more when he was walking on it and exercising it, but this pain was different. It just felt so unusual compared to the usual pain. That's more why Logan was crying, it felt weird. It hurt like crazy, probably the second most painful thing he had felt, but it was a different pain.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"N-n-no . . . I want-want to s-s-ee if I-it gets b-bet-ter," Logan's voice cracked.

"Ok," Mr. Mitchell was hesitant. "Help me get him off the floor and onto the couch."

"No! I-it would hu-hurt t-t-to much!" Logan said, jerking his hand in front of himself. "Just . . . Just w-wait." So they did. Joanna sat next to her son and laid his head on her lap stroking his hair. Carlos, James, and Kendall laid there heads on Logan's side. Mr. Mitchell sat next to Joanna. Ms. Knight and Katie sat next to Logan. Everyone sat there watching Logan as tears and sobs escaped from him. His whole body shook as he wept.

They sat like this for about an hour. Logan had stopped crying about twenty minutes ago but no one moved. They started talking.

"I . . . I can't believe this could have ever happened to us. It just doesn't seem real," Carlos said.

"Same with becoming a band," Kendall said.

"Remodeling the crib," Logan said weakly.

"Becoming famous," Katie said.

"Making some amazing friends," James said.

"Having such amazing kids," Ms. Knight said with a smile.

"But, why? Why Logan? He didn't do anything wrong? He has done everything perfect. I just don't understand," Carlos said getting back to the original point.

"No one knows, Carlos. This is what God has planned for Logan. Only God knows . . ." Joanna's voice trailed off at the end.

"It's a horrible plan," Kendall said.

"There is always a reason, Kendall," Ms. Knight stated.

"Yeah, I know." They all sat there in silence for awhile.

"Do you think Gustavo is really going to kick Logan out of the band?" Carlos asked.

"No, if he was . . . He would've already done it by now," James said.

"He has," Kendall said, "When he found out he couldn't walk, he said he was out. We had to make a deal with him to keep him in."

"That's just a game he's playing with us. If he really wanted Logan out of the band then he wouldn't have taken the deal," James said.

"He has a point," Logan said. His voice still sounded really small.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, I guess your right." Again silence. After a couple minutes, Logan was softly snoring.

Joanna smiled down at her son. She liked that in his weak state, he didn't mind his mother's comfort. Other than that, she wished he was better. She was scared for her son. She wanted her son to walk again. It broke her heart to see her son going through this. She knew how disappointed he would be if he couldn't walk again. But, she wasn't going to let that happen to her son. She had his back till the very end.

**Ok guys, end of the chapter. I don't really know were this idea came from but, yeah. Usually my best ideas come while I'm writing. I thought that this chapter was going to be about Logan going through his daily routine of feeling bad about himself but then I got this idea. I really hope this continues 'cause otherwise it's going to be really boring. But on to more important matters, the new btr! Loved that episode! I like the end when it said it was going to show btr's biggest hits and then it showed all the times they got hit. Not music. Really funny. There was a lot of them to. CRAZY. I also loved how they showed their baby pictures! Did anyone see the picture of Logan with a sweater vest on and glasses? So cute! Who knew Logan needed glasses! So cute. They were all really cute as little kids. I also like how they made it look like you were watching a T.V. show showing an exclusive on btr. And it says Logan was the last to join the band in third grade 'cause he did there homework! UGH! I LOVED that epie. Also it says what town in Minnesota their from, but I forget what it's called. Alright I'll stop. Review!**


	17. Rock

**Wow, I think chapter 16 had the least amount of errors in any of my chapters! Yay! So happy! Ok, I totally dished my last chapter in my a/n last chapter and it ended up really ok! It was short though. Can't type today guys so sorry. Alright, thankie time! TheGodsAreOnMySide thank you for reviewing. 1IzzyHenderson thank you sooo much. Sweetest review I've ever gotten. Made me feel all fuzzy inside. Logan Henderson Is Mine thank you so much! And Bubzchoc tank you for reviewing! Not really sure what it means, but thank you anyway! Alright next chapter! Have nothing planned out for it so we'll see. Also I think this is the best paced story I've ever written!**

Logan's foot hurt like crazy. The funny thing is, is that Logan hadn't done anything to it. The doctor told him to stay off of it for a month at least. It had been two weeks of sitting on the living room couch, doing nothing. Logan had gone through three books. Long books. More than 500 pages each. Logan was defiantly confused as to why his ankle hurt so bad all the time. It never subsided. Never. It drove Logan crazy, almost as crazy as sitting there doing nothing. His friends and parents wouldn't let him off the couch. Every time he tried they told him no and that he had to relax. Logan didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"How you doin'?" Kendall asked.

"Horrible," Logan pouted. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"You're not getting up," Kendall said.

"Yeah, whatever." Logan shifted uncomfortable.

"Do you need anything?" Kendall asked, noticing the shift.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Maybe a pain killer," Logan gave in.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Kendall asked worried.

Logan sighed. "No, it's just uncomfortable."

"Oh." Kendall got up and got the pain killer. Logan hated taking those things. Everyone hated giving it to him because Logan would always claim he didn't need it even though he said he did a few seconds before. It surprised the guys that Logan hated them so much. Eventually they would have to shove the thing in his mouth because he was so stubborn about it. Water would end up everywhere. It was a mess.

"Ok Logan, you going to make this easy for me?"

"You know, I really don't need it. I'm good. My foot feels a lot better now." Logan said eyeing the pill in Kendall's hand.

"Why do you always do that!" Kendall said exasperated.

"Because my ankle always feels better. You guys always ask me over and over again if I need one, so I say yes to shut you guys up. But once you guys leave, I come to my senses and realize I really don't need it." Logan explained. It was very convincing but not true. Logan's ankle was hurting like crazy.

"Just take anyway!" Kendall said.

Logan turned his head away from the pill, "No," Logan said.

"Ugh! James, Carlos!" Kendall called for backup. The other to boys came into the room and immediately frowned when they saw why they had been called.

"Nuh uh. I'm not doing _this_ again," James said walking out of the room.

"I'll help," Carlos said reluctantly.

Kendall smiled with relief. "Thank you so much, Carlos," He said.

"Logan, it's not that bad. Here I'll take one to," Carlos said taking out one of Logan's pain killers out of nowhere. Carlos brought it to his mouth but Kendall and Logan stopped him.

"CARLOS!" They both screamed at the same time. Carlos jumped by the sudden noise. He dropped the pill.

"Carlos, you can't eat that! It's not your medicine. You don't need it! You never take medicine that's not yours! It could kill you!" Logan screamed at Carlos, breathing hard.

Carlos looked shocked. "But it won't kill you," He said.

"Because I need it. But, it could kill me if I take to much. It's called overdosing," Logan explained.

"Oh," Carlos said. He looked down at the pill on the ground with disgust.

"Pick it up and through it away. It's not safe for medicine to be on the ground," Kendall said to Carlos.

"Why can't you?" Carlos asked.

"Because I have to get Logan to take his pill," Kendall said. Logan grunted. He forgot that he had to take his pill but he defiantly didn't forget about the pain in his ankle. For some strange reason, it seemed worse. Then he remembered why. When Carlos was about to take the pill, he had jerked around to make sure he didn't. It hurt like hell, but he had to make sure his friend was safe before he could worry about himself.

"No," Logan said simply.

"Logan please!" Carlos walked away to go throw away the pill.

"No." Logan pinched his lips into a hard line.

"Fine," Kendall said as he lunged to shove the pill in Logan's mouth. Logan didn't budge his mouth though. He kept jerking his head back and forth and tried to pull Kendall's hands away from his mouth.

"Carlos help!" Kendall called. The tan boy came running in.

"Grab his mouth and try to keep it open while I get the pill in." Kendall explained the plan.

"No don't do that. It's unsanitary!" Logan said trying to think of an excuse to get them to stop.

"To bad," Carlos said. He grabbed Logan unexpectedly. He held it open and Kendall put the pill inside Logan's mouth.

"Close it!" Carlos did as he was told. Logan struggled to spit the pill out but Carlos was holding it closed with an amazing grip. Kendall grabbed the water he had got earlier. He pushed the cup to Logan's lips and tried to make Logan drink the water.

Usually they would have given up by now. They had gotten lucky this time and got the pill in Logan's mouth. Usually they couldn't. Carlos had used the element of surprise though and was now determined to keep his death lock on him.

Soon water was running down Logan's face and socking his shirt and Carlos' hands. Soon all the water was gone. "So, how'd we do?" Kendall asked Carlos. Carlos shrugged and let Logan go. They were surprised to see Logan crying.

"Did I hurt you! I'm so sorry!" Carlos said freaking out. Logan shook his head.

"What's wrong then?" Kendall asked.

"M-m-my . . . Uh . . . A-ankle h-hurts," Logan said. Kendall would have believed if Logan hadn't paused and said "Uh".

"Don't worry, Logan. The pill work in a minute," innocent little Carlos said.

"He's lying," Kendall said.

"N-no," Logan said franticly.

"Yes you are. What's wrong?" Kendall asked Logan. Logan sat there. He looked scared to death. He sat up and curled up slowly into a ball. His ankle was already starting to feel a little bit better. It never went away completely but it was better. He cuddled up in the blanket he was in and avoided eye contact with both Kendall and Carlos.

"N-nothings wrong," Logan said. He wasn't calming down much. Carlos could see that's what his friend needed. Carlos sat down next to Logan on the couch and pulled him into a hug. He rubbed soothing circles on Logan's back.

They waited a couple minutes before asking Logan anymore questions. He soon calmed down though.

"Now will you tell us what's wrong?" Kendall asked. James had joined the conversation when he heard Logan crying.

"Ok." Logan took a deep breath. "Remember in third grade. It was summer time . . ."

Flashback(_Italicized_)

_Logan, James, Carlos, and Kendall were sitting on the front lawn of Kendall's house. IT was nice and sunny with a light breeze._

"_Come on Logan, please?" Carlos begged Logan. They were trying to get him to it a rock. A small one about the size of a pill._

"_No, I'm not eating it. It's gross and has bacteria all over it," Logan said._

"_Fine," Kendall said taking the rock from Carlos. He walked into his house without another word. The other boys followed him, confused. Kendall went into the kitchen and turned on the sink. He put the rock under the water and started washing it off. He put some soap on it and washed that off super good because he knew Logan would not eat it if it had any reminisce of soap on it. "There," Kendall said after about twenty minutes of washing the rock off._

"_I'm still not eating it," Logan said. _

"_Yes you are." James grabbed the rock out of Kendall's hand and shoved it in Logan's mouth. Logan accidentally swallowed it because he was surprised. Unlucky for him, the rock got stuck in his throat. Logan instantly started to panic. He pointed to his neck._

"_What's wrong with him?" Kendall asked. Then Logan's breathing became ragged and short._

"_I think he's chocking," Carlos said calmly._

"_CHOCKING!" Kendall and James screamed at the same time._

_End Flashback_

"We had to get Mama knight and she got it out after a couple minutes but it still scared me for life," Logan said his face red.

"I'm sorry, I still feel really bad about that," James said.

"Don't, it's ok. I'm just paranoid," Logan said.

"So you haven't been able to swallow pills since?" Carlos asked.

"Well it's not just pills. It's anything that I have to swallow whole. I'm afraid I'm going to choke on it," Logan said looking down embarrassed.

"It's ok Logan. Everyone has fears," Kendall said.

"Yeah, but not stupid ones like taking a pill or going into surgery for you _ankle_. It's not like I could've died from it," Logan said.

"Yeah, but you do have reasons to be scared of those things. First, you've never had a surgery, so how are you supposed to know what it's like. Anyone would have been scared, Logan. Also, a lot of people have are scared of something because of something that happened in their childhood. You're not the only one," Kendall assured Logan.

"Yeah, but, I'm scared of almost everything and I'm weak," Logan said sadly.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I cry even from the slightest pain. I'm not brave like you guys. I can't do the amazing things you guys do. I'm just . . . Smart."

"What's wrong with smart?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. I just wish I could be more than smart," Logan looked at his friends.

"You are. You're an amazing friend," Kendall said.

"You can hit high notes when your singing," Carlos suggested.

"You have really good hair, second to mine of course," James said.

"Your really good at making someone feel better," Kendall said.

"You are really forgiving," Carlos said.

"You don't mined helping someone when they need help," James said.

"The list could go on forever, Logan," Kendall said. Logan's face was bright red all over again.

"Thanks guys," Logan said with an embarrassed smile.

"Anytime," James said.

"What are we going to do about the pills though?" Carlos asked.

"Easy, they can be broken. We break them, put them in some kind of food, and give it to Logan," Kendall said, solving the problem.

"You guys are the best friends ever," Logan said.

**See told you! I had **_**nothing**_** planned for this chapter. But, this just came as I wrote. So yeah. Alright guys, please review! ****J Cookie dough. Haven't offered it in awhile.**


	18. Weak

**Hellos! I didn't mean to write "Hellos" but I did and I decided to keep it 'cause it's awesome! Ok, next chapter peoples! I got five reviews on the last chapter! I'm so happy. Do you wanna know who reviewed? To bad, I'm going to tell you anyway! Bubzchoc reviewed. Thank you. Logan Henderson is mine reviewed. Thank you. 1997hanah reviewed! Thank you for putting this on your favorite story list! 1IzzyHenderson reviewed. Dude I can't swallow pills at all. I have no idea why, but it freakin' sucks. And Anim3Fan4Ever reviewed! Thank you! Alright guys, now I have to figure out what this chapter is going to be about.**

Logan sighed. He really wasn't looking forward to the day ahead of him. Logan sat in the very backseat of Ms. Knight's red van. Kendall and James sat in the row in front of him and Katie and Jennifer sat in the driver and passenger seats. Why was Logan in the very back you might ask? Because, Logan wanted time to himself. He needed time to prepare himself for what was coming up. Logan had endured one whole month of doing nothing and sitting on the couch. He went to the doctor and he gave Logan the a-ok to continue his physical therapy. So that's were they were headed. To a building full of screaming and pain. Logan sighed, not really ready to go through more pain.

Soon, the van made it to the physical therapy office.

"Ready?" Kendall asked, turning around in the seat to face Logan.

"Not really," Logan answered.

"Understandable," James said.

"Come on, let me help you out," Kendall said, holding his hands out.

"No, I can do it myself," Logan said, unbuckling himself. James, Kendall, Katie, and Jennifer looked at Logan funny.

"Fine," Kendall said. "Everyone get out of the way. This should be good." Everyone got out of the car and watched Logan try the simple task. Logan seemed to struggle. He stood up slowly and tried to move his foot forward in the cramped area. Logan had moved his left foot forward. He almost collapsed with the weight he put on his right foot but grabbed the chair. His face twisted into pain. Logan heaved forward his right foot but slowed and tried to fit his foot in between the two seats without hitting his foot. He was unsuccessful. His foot hit the armrest. Logan crumpled in pain, hitting his face on the seat in front of him.

"Need help?" Kendall asked smugly.

"No," Logan said. He sounded like the breath had been knocked out of him. He came up close to tears considering he had disturbed his foot on the way down. Logan grabbed the armrests and pulled himself up. He then sat on the seat next to the open door and slid himself the rest of the way out of the car. James and Carlos were there to catch him as Logan collapsed in pain from hitting the ground with other foot to hard.

"Next time, let us help," Kendall said to Logan who was struggling to hold back tears. Logan frowned at Kendall. He hated it when Kendall out smarted him.

James and Carlos helped Logan inside the building even though Logan protested. Once inside, June came to greet them. "Hi," she said with a concerned smile.

"Hi," Ms. Knight said. Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell walked in just then.

"Kendall, don't let Logan do that again," Mr. Mitchell scolded him.

"But I was showing him how stupid he was being," Kendall said. Logan felt horrible. First Kendall out smarts him, now he calls him stupid. Was he losing his genius?

"It was a really stupid idea," James said.

"Very," Carlos agreed.

"Yeah, what were you thinking?" Katie asked Logan.

"Yes it was a very stupid decision to make, but you let him do it Kendall," Joanna said.

"He could have hurt his ankle worse," Mr. Mitchell said. Now Logan felt even more horrible. Everyone thought he was stupid now.

"It was also partly my fault for letting him do it," Ms. Knight said. No one said anything for a moment.

"Well, lets see how your ankle is doing Logan," June said.

"Ok," Logan said hesitantly. Logan sat down in the bench behind him. June bent down and lifted up Logan's jeans. His cast had been taken off the day before. June stared at for a minute then she started to slowly rotate it. Logan winced and then said, "Stop! I can't. It hurts to much."

"I know sweetie. But we have to check your range of motion," June said concerned.

"Here, squeeze my hand," Joanna said. Logan obliged. June moved Logan's ankle to the left until Logan screamed, then to the right, then forward, then backward. Logan's knuckles were white from squeezing his mother's hand so hard. Tears flowing down his face. Logan hated feeling so weak. James, Kendall, or Carlos wouldn't have been crying. Logan looked down to hide his tears. The boys noticed this.

"Logan it's ok to cry. It probably hurts really bad," James said.

"How do you know? What if I'm just so weak that I can't handle it and it barley would hurt for you guys?" Logan asked.

"Logan you can't even walk on it, it's got' a really hurt," Kendall said.

"But I bet you guys can move it with out crying," Logan stated.

"You don't cry every time you move it," Carlos interjected.

"Well, I do most of the time." Logan wasn't convinced with what the guys were telling him.

"Logan how do you know we wouldn't cry?" Kendall challenged.

"Because, you guys never cry. It doesn't matter what Carlos does to himself, he'll never cry about the pain. He breaks things all the time and never cries."

"That's probably because he's used to it," Kendall said.

"Yeah right, you know Carlos has never cried because he's hurt," Logan said. No one said anything because this was true. "And James, he doesn't cry when he's hurt. He just get's mad and runs after someone. He doesn't cry though."

"I cry," James said.

"Oh yeah, name one time," Logan said.

"Easy, at my aunt Tanya's funeral," James said with a smug face.

"Well of course you were crying. You were super close to her. We all were and we were all crying," Logan said.

"Yeah, and it was funny when you totally lost control during the burial. You had to leave, you were crying so hard. You always do that at funerals. Even if it's on T.V.," Carlos said with a smile. Logan looked down embarrassed.

"CARLOS!" James and Kendall yelled at him. Carlos shut up.

"And you," Logan said, changing the subject, " Kendall you _never_ cry. I've never seen you cry."

"Seriously," Kendall said. It was silent for a moment.

"Ok, so maybe I have and James, and Carlos, but never because you guys are hurt. Maybe because it's something important and something you should be able to cry over, but not because your hurt, or frustrated, or embarrassed. I cry at _movies_ for crying out loud. When it's something sad. Like that one movie were the dog died. I'm just such a wimp," Logan ranted.

"Ok, so what? Who cares if you cry at funerals and that you ball your eyes out during sad movies. Or if you cried at Mack's wedding. It doesn't matter if you cry when your supper frustrated. Or that you go into panic attacks sometimes. It's ok. That's who you are. Everyone handle's things differently, Logan. And that's just how you handle pain or frustration," Kendall told Logan.

"But-"

"No more 'buts'. Logan . . . It's ok to cry," James said. Logan nodded. He felt a little better.

"Well . . . Are we ready to try your exercise or do you want to come back another day," June asked.

"No, I want to do it now," Logan said. He got up off of the bench and Kendall and Carlos helped Logan to the back room.

When they got there, they sat Logan down in a chair next to the door. June closed it. "Ok, Logan, Lets start with alphabet writing," June said. Logan nodded. He elevated his leg and started doing a small "a". Logan cringed in pain but didn't stop because he knew he had to keep going. Logan did big capital letters first, then big lower case letters, then he did lower case letters, big and small.

Finally Logan finished after about two hours. He had to take breaks during and in between sets about twenty minutes each. Logan was sobbing. His ankle obviously killing him. Logan was squeezing his mother and father's hand.

"Pressure t-t-time?" Logan asked breathlessly. June nodded. Logan sighed. "Ok, lets do t-t-this."

Logan had to do five repetitions of pushing his foot against a towel. Each rep had to go on for as long as Logan could hold it. He lasted about fourteen seconds each. He had to take one twenty minute break. Logan was crying even harder than before. He couldn't hold onto his parents hands like before because he had to hold the towel, but he squeezed the towel instead. "Is he better?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"I'm sorry," June said. Everyone's hopes lowered.

"I-I felt like i-i-it was a b-bit eas-ier," Logan chocked out.

"Who knows, maybe you'll advance easier," June said with a smile.

Logan smiled back threw his tears. "Maybe."

**The end! So tell me how you liked the story! I **_**finally**_** finished! I know it's sad that it's over. Did you like the ending? Guess you have to guess if Logan walks again or not, huh? Just kidding. I'll tell you if Logan walks again or not. But . . . Not yet. You still have to wait. Review please! **


	19. Improvment

**Hey guys! Next chapter! Yay! Ok do any of you know how to spell "yay"? Alright, next exciting chapter! Oh I almost forgot! Thankie time! Bubzchoc, thank you! Logan Henderson Is Mine, lol, your right, it's not over! ****J And Anim3Fan4Ever, I'd like to thank you for reviewing! Ok, now we can start this chapter.**

Logan sat on the couch. He had been watching T.V. but was bored of that now. He watched as Kendall, James, and Carlos hung out down at the pool. He hadn't been down there in awhile, but he had no one to help him get down there. Joanna, Mr. Mitchell, Ms. Knight, Katie, Kendall, Carlos, and James all watched him like a hawk to make sure he didn't walk on his ankle. They started doing that when he came back after visiting June the first time.

Jennifer was making dinner and Logan didn't want to bother her. Katie was at the Palm Woods Park and he wasn't really sure were his parents were.

"Mama Knight?" Logan called.

"Yes, Logan?" Ms. Knight answered.

"Were are my mom and dad" Logan asked.

"Oh, I told them to take a night for themselves. Ever since they got here they've been so worried over you, I figured they could use some alone time," Jennifer explained.

"So were did you make them go?" Logan asked, knowing it had probably been hard getting his parents away form the apartment.

"To go out and eat at Maries," Kendall's mom said.

"Ooh," Logan said with a smile. Maries was were Logan's parents had met. It wasn't to fancy but it was quiet and was a nice place to eat. Ms. Knight smiled back, then continued to work on dinner.

Logan sighed, he was bored. He had nothing to do. Ok, so that wasn't entirely true. Logan had been putting this one thing off all day. He knew he had to do it eventually. Logan sighed and lifted his right foot carefully. June had instructed Logan to do upper case letters and lower case letters together both small. Then big upper case and lower case letters together. And so Logan did just that. He did a small upper case a and then a small lower case a. He did this with the rest of the alphabet. He had to take a break about nineteen minutes long. Then he continued onto the big letters. He didn't have to take a break in between the two sets, but he did have to take another nineteen minute break at the upper case h.

As soon as he finished, Logan noticed something. He had taken less breaks and they weren't as long as before. Logan smiled even though his face was tear stricken. His foot hurt really bad, just as bad as always did. Logan wasn't sure if his foot was getting better or if he was just getting used to the pain. Logan knew the second option was a bit of a long shot considering he was terrible with pain and never really got used to it. Logan couldn't wait to tell his friends and June. He hopped this wasn't a one time thing. He didn't meet with June for another week though.

After about an hour, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Katie walked into the apartment.

"Guys!" Logan said excitedly. Logan's friends hadn't seen him this happy in a long time.

"What is it?" James asked. They all walked over to the couch and made themselves comfortable.

"I was practicing my therapy exercises," Logan said.

"And . . ." Kendall said.

"Well, you know how I usually have to take three breaks when I'm doing them and how each breaks are approximately twenty minutes each?" Logan said. Everyone around Logan nodded. "Well, today I only took two breaks and I shredded about a minute off both breaks!" Logan said. He looked like he wanted to jump up and down like Carlos, though he didn't.

"Logan that's great!" Katie said. Logan nodded.

"I just hope my progress keeps going like this," Logan said, frowning.

The rest of the week Logan found his breaks reducing in time. He still had to take two, sometimes three on a bad day, breaks, but Logan didn't really care. He went from nineteen minute breaks to seventeen by the end of the week.

When it was time to go to the physical therapy office, his breaks had reduced to sixteen minutes each. He still had to take two breaks though and the pain still seemed to be the same or worse when he was done. That was probably because he was working his ankle harder than before. June said he had progressed amnesty. She was surprised at how fast he had improved. Logan wasn't ready for the next stage in his physical therapy sessions yet though. His ankle was still to weak. June said it would probably be awhile before Logan would be able to move on. Maybe even a couple months. Logan wasn't to happy about that news, but he would just have to keep trying.

June had changed Logan's daily routine. Now he had to do his alphabet writing twice in a row. Once he finished small lower and upper case letters and big lower and upper case letters, he had to do it again. Logan didn't like it much, but he knew he needed it. He also had to do more pressure exercises. Instead of five for as long as he could hold it, he had to do ten. He had been getting better with those too. He still had to take one break, but it was getting smaller. Logan was happy, this was the very first sign that Logan was improving and that he might walk again. The only thing he had to worry about was meeting the one year time limit.

**I'm not so sure about this chapter. Nothing came to mind on what to write as I was writing it. But, hey, at least I came up with something. I shouldn't rely on my coming-up-with-something-to-write-about-on-spot thing as much. So I have some bad news. I'm going to my dad's house starting tonight all the way till Monday. That means no updates. But I will update as soon as I can, ok? Alright thanks guys.**


	20. Drowning

**Yeah, so obviously it's been **_**way**_** to long since I updated. I'm soo sorry. I've been busy homework and stupid stuff like that. Also I'm getting over a cold. I've had it all week. Weirdest cold I've ever had, but it's starting to go away. Ok guys, next chapter!**

Logan wheeled himself into the kitchen. He was starving. It was early in the morning. No one had woken up yet but Logan. Logan looked up at the tall cabinet. It used to be so easy to reach. He would've used his reacher grabber thing if he knew where it was. Carlos had been messing with it one day, and Logan hadn't seen it since. Logan sighed. He wasn't really sure how he was going to reach the bowls. He wanted a bowl of cereal, but this seemed to be a much harder task then it should've been.

Logan gave up on listening and stood up on his left foot. He clambered up onto the counter. It proved to be very hard considering he could only use one foot. He turned around with great pain and pulled himself up that way. He then turned around on his knees and grabbed the bowl. He then started to lower his left foot onto the ground. As soon as his foot touched the ground, a loud voice startled Logan.

"Hey!" The voice yelled. Logan jumped and dropped the bowl. Logan had been holding it above his head when the voice rang through the silent house. It landed on his head, shattering into a million little pieces and landing on the floor. Luckily the impact wasn't strong enough to knock Logan out, just daze him. "Logan!" James said surprised as the brunette fell to the floor. He hadn't been able to regain his balance when he was startled.

James ran over to Logan and helped him onto his wheel chair. Logan was obviously in shock at what just happened. He had a hard time processing what just happened. "when… when did you get here?" Logan asked trying to recover.

"Just a second ago, but that's not important right now. Are you ok?" James asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Logan said.

"Good. What were you thinking climbing on the counter like that? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one? That was a stupid decision to make," James lectured. James words stung Logan a bit. James was practically calling him stupid. Of course Logan knew James didn't mean to and that he shouldn't take it to heart, but Logan couldn't help it.

"Sorry," was all Logan said.

James sighed. "Let me get you some cereal." James got a bowl and poured Logan some cereal. "Here," James said.

"Thanks," Logan mumbled.

Later on that day, everyone was in the living room, hanging out. Logan was reading a book when he realized he had to go to the bathroom. Logan wanted to finally go to the bathroom himself. He didn't tell anyone he had to go, he just rolled himself to the kitchen bathroom. He was about to go in when Kendall came up from behind him. "What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing," Logan lied.

"Here let me help you."

"No, I don't want help. Can't I go to the bathroom myself?"

"No, you need to let your ankle heal," Kendall told Logan.

"Yeah, but I'm improving."

"Yes, but you can't walk on your ankle yet, Logan," Kendall said in a stern voice.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts," Kendall cut Logan off. Before Logan could protest anymore, Kendall pushed Logan's wheel chair in the rest of the way to the bathroom and helped him stand. Then he left. Logan didn't feel like telling Kendall when he was so he didn't. He tried his best to get back in the wheel chair, but Kendall knew Logan was going to do that and pushed the wheel chair back a little bit so he couldn't reach it without moving. Logan tried to make as little noise as possible as he tried to get back in the chair, but Kendall still came in right before Logan was going to take a hop.

"What were you doing? Listening until I was done and then wait a couple seconds to make sure you came in in time before I hopped?" Logan asked. Kendall didn't answer.

"That was a stupid idea you had going through your little mind, Logan. You need to help your ankle by moving it the least possible. Unless, of course, your doing your exercises," Kendall said instead.

There is was again. Everyone kept calling him stupid. The only person who hadn't really called him stupid yet was Ms. Knight. Logan knew it was only a matter of time.

BTR

Logan decided to go down to the pool. He was feeling like breaking all the rules today. He wasn't really sure why, but he did. He wasn't supposed to be down by the pool with no one with him, but he didn't care at the moment. Logan headed out the door and made it to the pool safely. He rolled himself near to the pool and slid out of his wheel chair. He scooted to the pool and put his feet inside. It felt really nice. This had been the closest Logan had been to inside the pool for about a month. Logan smiled.

"Hey, Logan!" Tyler called.

"Yeah?" Logan asked.

"Come in the pool, it feels really nice today," Tyler said. He was swimming in the pool, playing volleyball in the pool.

"I can't swim bud," Logan told Tyler.

"Play on the shallow end than," Tyler stated.

"Can't stand either."

"Well stand on one foot! Just get in the pool!" Tyler yelled. He really wanted Logan to get in. Logan thought for a moment. Maybe he could stand in the water. He could put very little weight on his foot while in the water. Logan was sure it would work considering weight seemed to be different in water.

Logan sighed. "Fine," Logan gave in.

"Yay!" Tyler said.

"Yeah, yeah." Logan slowly lowered himself into the pool. He wasn't really sure how he was going to get to the center of the pool. Logan tried to put a little weight on his foot and collapsed immediately. He tried to grab the edge of the pool, but his hand slipped on the wet surface. Logan's head went under water. Logan tried his best to get his feet back to the bottom of the pool, but because he was so scared and shocked, his mind wasn't working right. He didn't even think of using only his left foot to lift himself up out of the water. Instead he used both feet, having to pull his feet away from the ground of the pool quickly from the pain that surged through his foot. Every movement he made with his foot hurt like crazy.

Little did Logan know that the more he struggled, the more he pushed himself to the deep end of the pool. Soon, Logan couldn't feel the bottom of the pool. He was still thinking he was in the shallow end of the pool. This made Logan panic even more.

Logan feel the oxygen in his lungs exit his body and his sense of reality slip away. His vision had dark spots in it. He breathed in a bunch of water from his panicking. Logan's body went limp.

"Logan!" A far away voice called. Then, everything went black.

**SO NOT WHAT I HAD PLANNED FOR THIS CHAPTER! This is so much better than what I had planned. But, hey, that's a good thing. I'll tell you what I had planned for this chapter next chapter, I'm going to put it in the next chapter. Guys, I'm not sure if this story will**_** ever**_** end! Ugh, but I will have to rap this story up soon. I don't want to drag it out to long. But yeah, review! BTW, I hit chapter 20!**


	21. Am I stupid?

**Ok pianoprincess123 reminded me of something that I've been meaning to say for awhile now. We are all so mean to Big Time Rush! We Make them get cancer, break things, have illnesses, drown them, hospitalize them, I'm not sure if anyone has done this but maybe kill them off. Like in Miss Fenway's Little Hollow, Logan died but chose to come back to life. But, yeah, I kind 'a feel bad about it. Oh well. I'm just going to say SORRY! Ok, so here's the next Chapter! ****J Ok, I'd like to thank you pianoprincess123 for reviewing! Thanks for being honest! But, there is a reason why everyone keeps calling Logan stupid! You'll find out this chapter! Ok, I'd also like to thank 1Izzyhenderson for reviewing! Lol on your review. Also CandySmile, glad I could get you surprised. Trust me, total surprise to me too. AHHH! Guys I'm sooo sorry for not thanking the reviewers for last chapter! That was so stupid of me! Ok so for Chapter 19 I'd like to thank Logan Henderson Is Mine, for reviewing, 1IzzyHenderson for reviewing, Bubzchoc for reviewing, and Anim3Fan4Ever for reviewing! Ok next chapter guys!**

Kendall raced over to the pool and jumped in. Logan was in the deep end for some strange reason. Kendall dived under water and swam to a lifeless Logan. Kendall grabbed his waist and pulled him above water. Kendall gasped for air and dragged Logan to the side of the pool. Carlos and James helped Kendall lift Logan out of the water.

Logan wasn't breathing. "Does anyone no how to give CPR?" Kendall yelled to everyone at the Palm Woods' pool. No one said anything. Kendall knew Logan knew how to do CPR. He was certified.

"Logan taught me," James said. Everyone at the pool gave him a confused look. "So I could impress the hot life guards!" James explained. Everyone single person at the Palm Woods pool said, "Ooooooohhhh!"

James looked back to Logan. He put his lips to Logan's hesitantly and pinched his thumb and forefinger on Logan's nose. James breathed in Logan's mouth twice. He then started chest compressions.

James finished thirty chest compressions and he switched back to rescue breathing. James continued this for about one more minute before Logan started coughing up water.

Logan propped himself up on his elbow so he could get the rest of the water out. Kendall, James, and Carlos sighed in relief. Everyone was relieved.

"Logan are you ok?" Kendall asked.

Logan finished coughing. "Yeah, I think so." He sat up all the way.

"What were you thinking getting in the pool like that! You could've died!" James said.

"Logan are you an idiot?" Carlos asked Logan. Logan cringed. That was even worse than stupid.

"I don't know! Am I?" Logan yelled back. The boys were surprised by Logan's outburst.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"You guys keep calling me stupid! James, you did when I was trying to get a bowl of cereal. Kendall when I was trying to get back into my wheel chair, Carlos just called me an _idiot_! And when we were at the physical therapy office! You all called me stupid for trying to get out of the car myself! You guys, Katie, even . . . My parents," Logan said. Kendall, James, and Carlos all felt bad about calling Logan names now. They all knew Logan took things to heart easily. They hadn't meant to hurt him.

"Logan we're sorry. We didn't mean to. You do know we didn't mean any of that right? We were just . . . Being over protective. You're the smartest person I know!" Kendall confessed. Logan looked down.

"Yeah, Logan. I don't know anyone who can do homework like you can! How you did all our homework in one night I'm not sure, but it was amazing," Carlos said.

"Yeah, you got every answer right! Best grades I ever got," James said with a smile. Logan smiled at that. He was happy he didn't have to do there homework as much as he used to.

"But Carlos called me an idiot," Logan said.

"I didn't mean it," Carlos said. Now he felt horrible.

Logan sighed. "So . . . I'm not stupid?"

"Or an idiot," Carlos said. Logan smiled.

"Believe us?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I believe you. If I didn't do your homework for you guys, you would all be in third grade still," Logan laughed. The rest of the boys just smiled, happy Logan was better. They were happy he was doing better. This had been the worst month for him ever. Breaking his ankle, the deadline, the pain, and now almost drowning. They were just happy Logan was finally well enough to laugh. He hadn't laughed in a long time.

**Ok guys so yeah, there's the chapter. So the thing the last chapter was going to be about was Logan asking the guys if they thought he was stupid. But I put it in this chapter. Hope you guys liked it! Review!**


	22. Silent

**Wow guys! I usually get about three reviews per chapter, but on this last chapter I got like five! Yay! I don't really remember what was so amazing about that chapter, but ok! Alright, Logan Henderson Is Mine, thank you for reviewing! As well to you, Scarlett! Tankie 1IzzyHenderson also! Yaoilover6969, thank you! And Bubzchoc, thank you! Ok guys! Next chapter!**

It had been about a week since the pool incident. Logan was back to his normal old self, well almost anyway. He was still sarcastic, smart, and well just plain Logan.

Logan's foot was doing much better. He wasn't able to walk on it though, not even close. But he was ready for partial weight exercises. June said Logan would probably be on this for a long time. He also had to continue his strengthening exercises as well.

"Ready Logan?" Carlos asked Logan.

Logan shook his head. "Not even close," He said. Logan was in his wheel chair, ready for the new exercise.

"You can do this buddy," Kendall encouraged Logan.

"Mmm," was all Logan said. He looked down at his foot and took a deep breath. Logan lifted his heel up, keeping his toes on the ground. Logan winced. He did _not_ like this exercise. Unfortunately though, this was the easier of the two exercises he had to do. Logan lowered his foot back to the floor.

"Not that bad right?" James asked Logan.

"Mmm."

"Why aren't you talking?" Carlos asked. Logan shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok that's getting annoying," Kendall said. Logan didn't say anything.

"Just do it nine more times!" James said. Logan had to lift his foot up ten times. Logan lifted his heel slowly. His face contorted with pain. Luckily, Logan didn't have to hold this pose. He did the exercise eight more times.

"Next one," James said. He rolled Logan's wheel chair up to the kitchen table and helped Logan up out of the wheel chair. Logan held himself up by the table, standing on one leg. Kendall, James, and Carlos stood all around Logan, ready to catch him if he fell.

Logan slowly lowered his right foot onto the floor. He then slowly added more weight to it. He had to hold this position for fifteen seconds. Logan's face looked almost sick, it hurt so bad. After about five seconds, Logan collapsed. He fell right. Kendall was there to catch him. "You ok bud?" He asked. Logan shook his head. Kendall helped him stand back up.

Logan waited a second before starting. "Don't put so much weight on your foot," James suggested. Logan didn't acknowledge that he said anything. Logan wanted to James that if he put any less weight on his foot, he wouldn't have any weight on it at all. He just needed time. Logan put a little weight on his foot. Logan tried as hard as he could to hold back tears. He held the pose for about four seconds. He had to do this hold eight more times. James caught Logan as he fell.

Finally, Logan finished the exercises. He had silent tears coming down his face. Logan wasn't even making noises anymore. The James and Carlos didn't understand why he wasn't talking, but Kendall had and idea. Logan wasn't making noises because he if he did, he would fall apart and burst into sobs. Kendall understood this, but he couldn't really explain this to Carlos and James. It would be to weird.

"You ok?" Carlos asked. Logan was sitting on the couch. His head was back against the couch. Logan shook his head, eyes closed, face twisted in pain. Carlos' face fell.

"Guys lets leave him alone," Kendall said.

"But-"

"Come on guys," Kendall cut off James.

BTR

About an hour later Kendall let James and Carlos back in the living room. When Carlos came in, he freaked out. "Where's Logan?" He asked. Kendall was in head of him.

"Relax, he's right here. He's asleep," Kendall explained, looking at a sleeping Logan. He had slid into a laying position. He had rapped himself up in fluffy blankets.

"Sweet dreams," James said.

**I didn't know how to end this chapter, so this is how it turned out. I guess this chapter is ok. Not one of my best. Anyway . . . REVIEW!**


	23. Astraphobia

**Ok if any of you care, I have a twitter. I have like two people following me. So yeah. My username is Julgan1. Julgan was already taken ****L. I do have a facebook but I'm never on it. When I say never, I mean never. Ok, so next chapter! Ugh, I keep starting these without thinking of what I want it to be about. I'll figure it out. Ok Bubzchoc, thank you! Thank you Logan Henderson Is Mine! KakashiWave, thank you as well! 1Izzyhenderson, thank you! And x-Lee-x-Chris-x-Logie's girl-x thank you! And finally, Scarlett, thank you! Mer to my last chapter! It was so freaken' short! Anyway . . . On to the next chapter! J**

Logan stared at Carlos as he jumped up and down on the couch. The movement bounced Logan up and down as well. Logan tried his best to keep his ankle still. He didn't want to stop Carlos, it amused Logan.

"I'm so bored!" Carlos complained. He jumped one last time and landed on the couch. Logan winced in pain. "Sorry," Carlos said.

"Mmmhhhmm," Logan said, mouth and eyes tightly shut.

"How 'bout we play a game," James suggested, also sitting on the couch.

"What game?" Kendall asked. James thought for a moment.

"What about . . . Twister?" James suggested. Everyone in the room stared at James like that was the stupidest thing they had ever heard.

"You do know that involves standing and moving a bunch, right?" Logan asked.

"Oh, right," James said, face looking disappointed.

"How about hide and seek?" Carlos suggested.

"Can't play that either," Kendall explained.

"Right," Carlos said. It was silent for a moment as the boys thought.

"Let's just play truth or dare," Kendall said. The other boys agreed, having no other ideas.

"Ok, I'll go first. James, truth or dare," Kendall asked.

"Dare," he said.

"Ok, I dare you to mess your hair up," Kendall said with an evil smile. James shrieked and grabbed his hair.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would." James sighed. It was a dare, he had to do it. James begrudgingly ran his hands through his hair until it was a tangled mess on top his head. The other boys laughing the whole time.

"Fine, my turn!" James said. He couldn't pick Kendall though, it was a rule that they had. They couldn't pick the same person they were picked by. "Uh, Carlos! Truth or dare?" James said.

"Truth." He didn't want to take his chances. He could tell this was going to be an evil game.

"Ok . . . Who was the first person you kissed?" James asked. Everyone stared at Carlos.

"Uh . . .," Carlos didn't want to answer this question. It was embarrassing. "I've never kissed anyone," Carlos mumbled.

"Seriously! Wow, I've kissed . . . Well lets see, there was Marie, Tessa, Marine, Kara, Lana-"

"James! We get it!" Kendall interrupted him. James shut up.

"My turn!" Carlos said, happy to change the subject. "Logan, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Logan said.

"Aww come on, you always choose truth!" James said.

"Yeah, because I know what'll happen to me if I do," Logan said. All the other boys smiled at this.

"Come on please," Carlos dragged out the word please.

"Nope," Logan said crossing his arms.

"Logan-"

"I can't move so I can't do a dare anyway," Logan interrupted James.

"Not true, there are plenty of dares you can do without moving," Kendall said.

"Whatever, I'm not doing a dare!" Logan said, giving a sense of finality on the subject.

"Fine," Carlos said. "What's your biggest fear?" Carlos asked with a device smile. James and Kendall smiled to, knowing they could use this against Logan. Logan knew he would never here the end of it.

"Uh, can I get a different question?" Logan asked.

"Nope," all three of the other boys said, smiles still on there faces. Logan sighed. He was not enjoying this one bit.

"Fine," Logan grumbled. Logan thought a moment. It was silent. A pin could be heard if it were dropped.

Soon, Logan's face turned from thoughtful to fearful. Everyone noticed, even though Logan hid the expression fast. "Uh, I can't think of anything," Logan said.

"Haha, very funny. I saw your face. You were scared to death," James said.

Logan sighed, "Fine, my biggest fear is-"

"Swallowing pills?" Carlos guessed.

"No," Logan said, face getting red. "Something else."

"The dark?" James asked.

"No," Logan said again, his face getting an even darker shade of red. Logan found it easy to narrow down his fears to the scariest one. He did have a lot of fears, but none of them were as big as his worse fear.

"Ooh, Halloween!" Kendall guessed.

"No," Logan said. No one knew his biggest fear. Logan knew the other guys fears. Carlos was scared of clowns. James's worse fear was his hair getting ruined, which is why Kendall's dare was so good. Kendall's biggest fear was heights.

"Claustrophobia?" Carlos asked.

"No," Logan said. His face was not becoming any less red. All of these guesses were things he was scared of, but not the right one.

"Roller coasters!" Kendall said, sure he had gotten it this time.

"No."

"Clowns?" Carlos suggested.

"No."

"Ok, I give up, what is it Logan!" James said, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Well, I was going to tell you but then you interrupted me," Logan said.

"Sorry, now tell us!" Kendall said, anxious.

"Ok. I have astraphobia," Logan said. His became very red, as if anyone understood a word of what he just said.

"Oh no, your going to die?" Carlos asked. He ran up and tried to hug Logan, but James pulled him away since Logan has his feet on the couch and it would disturb his ankle.

"No," Logan said looking shocked.

"Then what does it mean?" Kendall asked when it was evident Logan wasn't going to say more.

"The question was, what is my biggest fear. I told you what it was. You never said I had to give you a definition on it," Logan said.

"Oh, I'm so getting you," James said.

"No, it's my turn. I choose . . . Kendall," Logan said.

Kendall grumbled. "Dare," He said before Logan could ask.

"Fine, I dare you to . . . Like the window," Logan said.

"That's the best you got? Fine," Kendall got up and went to the window. He more like made out with the window than liked it.

"Ugh, that's disgusting," Logan said, looking as if he were about to throw up. Kendall smiled and sat back down.

This went on till it was finally James' turn again. "Kendall, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Why do you even have to ask. I always choose dare," Kendall said, leaning his elbows against his knees and folding his hands together.

James got an evil smile on his face. "Kendall . . . I dare you to go and break your favorite hockey stick," James said. Kendall stared at James, frozen. He could not do that.

"No," Kendall simply said.

"You have to, it's a dare," Carlos said with a smile.

"I demand a change in rules!" Kendall said.

"Your not allowed to change rules during a game of truth or dare," Logan said.

Kendall frowned. He got up went into his bedroom and came back out with his hockey stick. Kendall waited there for a minute. Then, a loud snap went through the room. Kendall was now holding two different pieces of the same hockey stick. Kendall scowled. He threw the hockey stick on the ground, hard. It made the other boys wince. Kendall was pissed. He sat down and continued to give James the death stare. "We're done playing for the day," Kendall said, not taking his eyes off of James.

BTR

"Hey guys, look what I found!" James was sitting at the computer. Kendal and Carlos were eating and Logan was sleeping. Kendall and Carlos walked over.

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

"I looked up astraphobia online and look what it is," James said, moving the mouse over the definition of the word.

"The fear of thunder and lightning?" Kendall asked.

"Yup. Look, it says some of the symptoms maybe hiding during thunder and lightning storms. Also they may cry, tremble, or have a panic attack. It also says there's a quickening of the heart beat and they may check the weather all the time. Doesn't that sound a lot like Logan. I never see him during a thunder or lightning storm," James explained.

"Yeah, neither do I," Kendall said.

"Same here," Carlos added.

"It says they'll hide under blankets, under beds, in closets, almost anywhere for safety," James said.

"Well it's good to know that Logan isn't making up gibberish," Kendall said.

"Yeah, but how did we not notice that Logan was astraphobia?" Carlos asked.

**Yay! Chapter over! Yeah, I know guys wouldn't usually play truth or dare, but I didn't know what game to make them play. So yeah. Hope you liked it! Review!**


	24. Why Can't You Trust Us?

**Ok! I hate when I'm not on this website for very long because then I have so many stories that I have to catch up on! Too many! Alright so I'd like to thank Scarlett for reviewing! Logan Henderson Is Mine for reviewing! Bubzchoc as well! 1IzzyHenderson, thank you! And RebelInNeedOfACause, Thank you! And I plan on it. Alright, I got side bangs over the weekend! There like really cute, just saying. ****J I'm surprised that so many of you guys liked that chapter so much! I'm glad! Ok, next chapter.**

Kendall, Carlos and James were all sitting at the computer. "Should we talk to Logan? Maybe we could help him," James said. It was silent for a moment. In the living room there was a noise indicating Logan was awake.

"I think we should," Kendall whispered, "He probably needs someone during those times." The other guys nodded. They walked over toward the living room. Logan had sat up on the couch. He was sitting, staring into space.

"Hey buddy," Carlos said. Logan turned around.

"Hey," He said back to the guys.

"We need to talk," Kendall said, sitting down on the coffee table. James and Carlos sat down on either side of Logan.

"What about?" Logan asked. He already knew this wasn't something he was going to talk about it.

"You know earlier today?" James said.

"Yeah," Logan dragged the word out.

"You know, when it was your turn," Carlos said.

"Yes, I had multiple turns," Logan said.

"Yes, but your first turn," Kendall explained.

"I recall. What about it?" Logan was starting to get impatient with the boys. He wanted them to just spit it out.

"Well . . . Do you remember what it was?" James asked.

"I did say I recalled," Logan sighed.

"Yeah, as if we knew what that meant," Carlos said.

Logan sighed, "It means I remember. Now tell me what you want to tell me already!" Logan's sudden outburst made Kendall, Carlos, and James jump.

"Calm down! We looked it up," Kendall said.

"Looked what up!" Logan asked.

"I thought you said you recalled?" Carlos said.

"I do, but that doesn't necessarily mean I know exactly what your talking about!" Logan was frustrated out of his mind. Why couldn't they just say what they wanted to say?

"We're talking about your astraphobia," James finally spit out. Now Logan wished they would continue to procrastinate.

"Oh, that. What about it?" Logan was guarded.

"We looked it up-"

"Your scared of thunder and lightning?" Carlos couldn't take it anymore. He had to just get it out there. He didn't mean to interrupt Kendall.

Logan winced when the truth had finally came out and the open. He was embarrassed to be terrified of such a childish thing.

"That's true right?" James asked. Logan ever so slightly nodded. It was silent for a while. No one really knew what to say.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Carlos broke the silence.

"Because . . . Because I was embarrassed," Logan said.

"You can tell us anything you know that right? You can trust us," Kendall said. Logan didn't do anything.

"Why do you feel like you can't trust us with something like that?" James said.

"I don't know. I . . . I just feel like it's a stupid thing to be scared of. It makes me feel even more like a . . . you know . . . A wimp," Logan explained.

"Your not a wimp. You aren't scared of heights! In fact, I think if you could be, you'd be up there your whole life. Me on the other hand, can't even get five feet within a high edge," Kendall said. He shuddered from the thought.

"Yeah, but-"

"And your not scared of clowns," Carlos' eyes grew wide with fear. "You don't mind going up to one and talking to it. I have never been to a circus. And I'm not planning to go to one anytime soon. I can't even see a picture of one without practically fainting," Carlos finished.

"Yeah, but-"

"And my biggest fear is my hair getting messed up." James glared at Kendall. " I mean, what kind of fear is that? It's stupid. I can fix it anytime I want. You, you don't care. You aren't _scared_ that your hair is going to be messed up," James said.

"Yes, but my fear is irrational-"

"Aren't all fears?" Kendall interrupted Logan. Logan was silent for a moment. It was true though. Most things that people feared, weren't something to be scared of.

"Ok, you got me there," Logan gave up.

"See? Everyone is scared of something," Carlos said.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"So, next time there's a storm, you'll let us help you?" James asked. Logan hesitated, but Kendall gave Logan a stare that meant you-will-no-matter-what.

"Yeah, ok," Logan caved.

"Good," Kendall said.

**Yeah, ok that was a poop-ish chapter. It had no point! Oh well, hope you like it. Ok, I have a problem with my Twitter. Maybe you guys can help. I have my phone set up to get all the tweets from Carlos, James, Kendall, Logan, and Big Time Rush. My phone gets their tweets the first couple days and then I don't get them anymore. I don't know what to do. I've deleted my phone and set it back up a few times, I changed some settings, anyone know how to help? Also, please answer my next question **_**truthfully**_**. Ok, should I start to wrap up the story? I feel like it's starting to drag on and I should end it soon. But I'm going to let you guys tell me. Thanks! J**


	25. Storm

**Hey guys! Sorry for the horribly long absence. My computer has like a ton of viruses on it and it's being all stupid. It's not fixed completely yet. But it's fixed enough to use . . . Kind' a. So I have decided that I am going to wrap the story up. Have an amazing plan for the end. I expect it to be a few more chapters. Not sure how much though. Also, I FINALLY got Elevate! I'm so happy. I seriously can't stop listening to it! Ok guys, this isn't the start of the end of the story yet, that's next chapter . . . What ever that's going to be about. Ok, this chapter I promised to RebelInNeedOfACause. I would also like to thank Logan Henderson Is Mine, 1IzzyHenderson, Bubzchoc, and pianoprincess123 for reviewing! All right, next chapter!**

It had been months since the truth or dare game. They had made the bet with Gustavo in February and it was now November. They had three months left. Logan had made immense improvement. He could now stand on his foot for at least ten seconds, but that was only if he put very little weight on it. If he put more weight on it, he fell. He wasn't even close to walking. He tried sometimes and failed. He still couldn't make one step. He was close, but not there yet.

Logan was sitting on the couch, watching the news. He was waiting for the weather report to come on. He had been watching it all day. It said there was supposed to be a lighting and thunder storm late that night. Logan was out of his mind scared. He wouldn't let his friends change the channel at all unless the news wasn't showing on that channel anymore.

Kendall, James, and Carlos were surprised at how scared Logan truly was of the storm. They found it interesting that they hadn't noticed before.

"Logan, you need to calm down. What are you scared of?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. I guess maybe I'm scared the thunder and lighting will hit someone," Logan said, clutching the remote in his hands.

"Logan, it's not going to hit anyone-"

"It has before," Logan said bringing the remote to his chest.

"Yeah, rarely," James said.

"It doesn't matter. It still happens, so what makes you think it can't happen to us?" Logan stared down at his injured foot. Logan had a point, anything could happen. But James knew that it not likely. Especially since lighting hit in the same place only once.

"Logan, it's ok."

"Yeah, and besides, we're hear! Your not all alone anymore," Carlos said, joining the conversation. Logan sighed. He didn't say anything though.

For the rest of the day, the boys tried to pry Logan away from the TV. Eventually, they got him off, only to find him on the computer, a couple minutes later, looking up weather reports. They weren't really sure how to get Logan's mind off of the weather. They tried everything. Talking about medical stuff, sports, family, vacation, his ankle. Nothing seemed to work.

Finally, it was time for bed. Kendall went straight to bed. As did James and Carlos. Logan on the other hand, found it hard to sleep. He lay there for ever, trying to think of anything other than the weather.

Just as Logan was drifting into a light sleep, he heard the sound of thunder. Logan's eyes shot open. He listened intently. After a few seconds of waiting, a flash of lightning lit the room. Logan's heart sped up. He counted the seconds till he heard the thunder again. _1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . 4 . . . 5 . . . 6 . . . 7 . . . 8 . . . 9_ . . . BOOM! Loud crashing thunder was heard through the other wise silent room. Logan shifted his position in the bed. The storm wasn't to far off. Again, the lightning lit the room. Logan covered his head with the covers. He didn't want to see the light flash through the room anymore.

Soon, Logan could hear the rain hitting the ground outside. Logan buried himself deeper within the covers. Another crash of thunder shook the building. It was the loudest one so far. Logan held back a whimper and shifted in his bed again. He didn't feel very safe in his bed. At home, his mom would usually be awake with him and help him through the storm. He wasn't really sure were his mom and dad were at the moment. They probably didn't know there was going to be a storm tonight.

Logan sat up in his bed just as a flash of lighting hit somewhere. Logan cringed. His neck, forehead, and palms were sweaty. His heart was thudding in his chest so rapidly, it felt like it was going to fly right out of him. Logan felt sick to his stomach. He felt as if he could throw up at any moment. Logan was sure he was on the verge of a panic attack.

Another clap of thunder shook the Palm Woods. It was so loud, it stirred Dead As A Rock Kendall in his sleep. Logan was freaked out now. Well, more freaked out than he was before. Logan through off the sheets off of himself and slid out of bed. He got on his hands and knees and tried to shove himself under the bed. He was really wishing there was a closet. Logan had a hard time trying to squish himself in such a small space. Luckily, he did end up fitting underneath the bed.

He didn't feel any safer. In fact a new fear was brought upon him. Claustrophobia. Logan tried to slow his breathing, but evidently failed.

Logan could see the white light splash through the room yet again. His hands were trembling uncontrollably. He didn't know how to get away from the storm. This was not the worst storm Logan had been in, however. That was back in Minnesota. He had his parents with him there though. Now, he was alone, in probably the second to worst storm he had ever been in.

When the lighting or thunder had seized for a moment, Logan could still hear the rain that was pouring down. Logan didn't mind the rain though.

All of a sudden another thunder clap hit. It was so loud, it made the Palm Woods tremble as if there were an earthquake. Logan wouldn't be surprised if this woke up Kendall. He was the deepest sleeper Logan had ever seen. He had one slept through two whole days. That is how loud that clap of thunder was.

Tears pricked Logan's eyes. He held them back the best he could. Logan was scared almost half to death. He felt as if he really would die and this were his last glimpse of earth. This was it, was all that came to his mind at that moment.

Another strict of electricity lit up the room. Logan couldn't do it anymore. Tears flowed down his cheeks. He felt like sobbing.

In the dark, Logan could see a shadow creeping toward him. Logan held back a whimper of fear. The figure crept closer to Logan. Then the shadow bent down and looked at Logan. Before he could see the thing, Logan turned his face away.

"What are you doing?" Logan could hear annoyance in the voice. He recognized the voice as Kendall's. Logan didn't feel any better knowing that Kendall was there. "Logan, it's ok. It's just rain!" Kendall said. He was not good with being woken up. Kendall sighed when it appeared that Logan wasn't coming out from under the bed any time soon. "I'll be back," Kendall said getting up and walking out of the room.

Soon Kendall came back with James and Carlos in what was actually more like five minutes, felt like an eternity to Logan. "Help me get him out," Kendall said. James and Carlos did as told. All three boys struggled to get Logan out. Finally, they did.

Logan didn't embrace their presence. He didn't feel any better that they were there. The boys decided to help him out a bit. They wrapped their arms around Logan, hoping he would feel safer in their little nest. Logan didn't. He tried to squirm out with no success. The other boys couldn't figure out why Logan wouldn't let them help him.

Another loud clap of thunder echoed through the apartment. Logan jumped. It wasn't as loud as the other one, but it was still really loud.

"What do we do?" James asked Kendall.

"How am I supposed to know? You guys, I'm going to go back to bed," Kendall said about to get up.

"No! We need you!" Carlos said.

"Yeah, how are we to know how to help Logan," James said.

"Yeah, and Logan needs you to," Carlos added. Everyone looked at Logan. He was trembling like a leaf. He seemed to have trouble breathing. He was tucked into a ball. He didn't seem to be giving into the guys embrace.

"I know what will help," Kendall said. He got up and left the room. James and Carlos stared at each other. A flash light lit the dark room. Logan's face turned green. James and Carlos knew what this meant. They backed up as Logan threw up all over the ground.

"You're cleaning it up," Carlos said pointing to James. James glared at Carlos.

"No, you are," He said back. Just then Kendall walked in. He saw the throw up on the ground and made a face.

"All three of us will clean it up," He said. All the sudden the bedroom light came on.

Logan jumped. Then he saw who it was. Immediate relief washed over him. The people rushed over to him.

"Logan honey, it's ok," Mrs. Mitchell said. She sat next to her son and pulled him into a hug. Logan did embrace his mothers hug. His father put his arms around his wife and son. This is what they always did, sat and hugged. Joanna whispered stories of his past to Logan. This calmed Logan down. Mr. Mitchell would also add his own fatherly opinion to the story. Logan's fear never subsided until the storm was gone, but it helped.

James, Kendall, and Carlos cleaned up the throw up. When they were done they sat down behind the family and watched.

Soon Logan stopped crying and listened to his father tell him about the time his pet mouse died. It was a sad memory, but it distracted him.

Since the light was on, Logan could only hear the thunder and couldn't see the lighting. Soon, Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell got to a story that the other boys knew. They joined in telling Logan about it too. Logan smiled at some funny things the guys said.

Every time a crash of thunder hit, Logan would cringe closer to his parents.

Soon, Logan couldn't hear the thunder anymore. He crawled over to the window and looked out. The storm was over. Logan sighed, all his fear vanishing. He smiled.

"Is it over?" James asked.

"Yeah," Logan said. Logan was still shaking a bit, but he was better.

"Are we ready for bed?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"Yeah," Logan said. He crawled over to his bed and got in. Kendall got in bed and started snoring as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Good night," Joanna said to the boys. They said good night back and all left the room. Logan sat there listening to the silence. He smiled and closed his eyes. Finally, the storm was over.

**Ok, so don't kill me for the absence. Again, my computer still isn't completely fixed. Anyway, this shall end soon, maybe two or three more chapters. It's so great to be back! Review!**


	26. Walk or fall

**Hi guys! I'm back! Ok so this is going to be a kind' a boring chapter . . . I think. Ok so I'd like to thank Bubzchoc, Logan Henderson Is Mine, yaoilover6969, and 1IzzyHenderson for reviewing! Guess what! I'm losing my voice! Ha-ha I love it! I've always wanted to lose my voice and now I finally did! That's right, I've never lost my voice before! Well I mean, for part of a day, but I would wake up fine. Next Chapter! Kind of a filler.**

Logan practiced his exercises as much he could. June told him how much he was allowed to do everyday. Logan would still rather do more. He was only allowed 2 hours of exercises each day with at least one twenty minute break. Logan stuck to these rules and gave each exercise his all. They hurt like crazy, but he knew what he was doing. This could change his whole future.

Kendall, James, and Carlos watched Logan in amazement. They couldn't believe his determination. He pushed and pushed and pushed. They admired Logan for it. He wouldn't give up. He was going to try until he walked or, unfortunately, when the deadline comes around.

Logan was making great progress. He could do the alphabet writing about four times in a row without a break. He could put tension on his foot for about one minute. He had full flexibility in his foot. This was because his bones had healed completely. But his bones weren't enough to hold him up. His ligaments were weak, unhealed. They didn't show much improvement from before.

This worried Logan. He wasn't sure if they could heal completely in three months. June said it was a long shot. Logan suggested longer exercise time, but June said it was bad to overwork his ligaments. Logan didn't like that he had a limit to how much he could do a day. The closer the deadline got, the more antsy Logan became. He felt like he needed to exercise his ankle all day to make that deadline. But he knew if he worked his ankle to hard, he could hurt his ankle even more.

Time past, Logan practiced, February kept getting closer. Logan tried to practice more than he was allowed but he was still being watched like a hawk.

Logan was getting nervous. February was now only two months away. Logan noticed that he hadn't seem much improvement in his ankle in a while. "Guys, I don't know. My ankle isn't improving and June wont let me practice anymore than I'm already allowed," Logan said.

The boys stood around Logan. "Try walking!" Carlos said, noticing Logan hadn't done that in a while. Kendall and James hit Carlos in the stomach.

"Don't do that," Kendall said.

"Why, it could let me know if my ankle is strong enough." Logan was nervous, almost scared to get up and try to take a step. Logan took a deep breath and pushed himself off the couch. Everyone in the room held their breath and watched Logan in silence. Logan dragged his right foot forward. He didn't put much weight on it though. He started to drag his left foot forward as fast as he could. He was about to put it on the ground. He was going to do it! As soon as his foot hit the ground, Logan would be able to shift his weight back to his left and he would have done it! Just as Logan's left foot was not even a hair length away from hitting the ground, Logan fell. Everyone's spirits plummeted. "No!" Logan said.

James and Kendall helped Logan to his feet. Logan wasn't very happy. "I was almost there! That could have been the moment my whole future changed for the better!" Logan said. Kendall and James helped Logan sit on the couch.

"We're really sorry buddy," James said. Logan just nodded.

After that, Logan practiced his hardest after that. He tried harder than his hardest. He was determined to walk in the month he had left. It was January now. New years was spent practicing. Logan's resolution? To walk again. Logan tried to get more exercises per two hours in that last month then he did in the whole year. He got in at least to more exercises than before. That was all he could manage without doing it sloppily.

Finally, it became January. Logan's nerves were all strung out. This was probably the hardest thing he ever had to do. This determined his future. Logan practiced, practiced, practiced the day before Gustavo came to see if Logan could walk again. He shortened his break to about fifteen minutes. He didn't feel _as_ guilty that way.

"Were is he? I don't have all day!" Gustavo yelled the day of the evaluation. Logan couldn't stop moving. He hadn't practiced walking since the day he tried only a month ago.

"Since he hasn't showed me he could walk before the end of the year, I decided to come myself." Gustavo said.

Logan found it strange that that day last year, he had made the bet. He wasn't even able to adjust the way he was sitting without crying out in pain. Now he could do almost anything with it except put weight on it.

"I'm here," Logan said with a shaky voice.

"Oh, good. Now hurry up."

Everyone in the room had there eyes on Logan as he stood from his wheel chair. He stood there, unmoving. "Hurry up!" Gustavo said. Everyone cringed at the sudden noise.

"You can do it Logan," Joanna whispered to her son. Logan smiled at her then looked down at his feet. He took a deep breath and didn't let go as he moved his right foot forward. He dropped it and waited before moving his left foot forward.

He was sweating, his heart was beating rapidly, and his hands were shaking almost as bad as the day of the thunder storm.

All he could here was his breathing and his heartbeat. Everything around him seemed to vanish. It was just him.

Logan brought his left foot forward, fast. He got to the place he had gotten to before and then . . .

**Ha-ha I'm gonna be mean to you guys and not tell you till next chapter! *evilly laughs* Which one was worse, the cliffy were you had to wait and see if the surgery went good or not, or this one? Ha-ha! I love it! Yeah, so next chapter you figure out what happens! Does Logan make it? Does he fall? There's going to be two more chapters guys! Yay! Review!**


	27. Fallen

**Yo peoples! Second to last chapter! I kind' a sad to end it, it's been so much fun to make. Anyone have any suggestions that they would like to see me write next? Ok guys, franticfannatic, ha-ha love the review. He should totally do that though, that would be funny. Logan Henderson Is Mine, sorry for the little bit of wait and thanks for reviewing. Bookdancer, wow. I can't believe you read that much in one day! Thanks though. And yeah, you have to wait, sorry. Thanks for the review. Bubzchoc, thank you for the review. And 1IzzyHenderson, ha-ha I think I get what you mean. Thanks for reviewing! And I'd like to thank all the people who didn't review for reading my story as well! I'd like to thank you for all of the times I forgot to thank you before! Ok guys next chapter!**

Logan quickly moved his left foot forward. He got to the place he did the one time before and then . . . He fell. The already silent room seemed to fall into an even deeper silence. Logan lay on the floor, face unseen. Everyone was shocked.

"Well," Gustavo said, probably as shocked as everyone else was, "looks like Logan will _not_ be continuing the band. On the other hand, Kendall, James, and Carlos will be. BTR is now a threesome."

The boys didn't move or say anything. They were about to lose their best friend. Their brother.

"Your not seriously going to do, this are you?" Katie asked.

"Yes, I am. And Logan and his parents better be out of here by tomorrow," Gustavo said, all shock in his voice gone.

"You can't do that! You said he was kicked out of the band, not LA!" Katie said.

"What's the point of him staying here, if he's not going to do anything!" Gustavo said. Logan still lay motionless on the ground. Both mothers seemed to be close to tears. How could Gustavo tear apart the boys? The Fearsome Foursome? They had been together since the third grade! Kendall, James, and Carlos, since birth. Logan may have been with them the least amount of time, but you would have never known. They treated Logan just like how they treated each other. They were all as close as could be. It would break the boy's hearts to be torn apart.

"Kendall, James, and Carlos is Logan's reason! Their best friends! You can't tear them away from each other!" Katie couldn't believe the man in front of her. She used to like him before, but know she could barley look at him.

"That's not much of a reason. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Big Time Rush would be better off without him," Gustavo said. He gave a nasty look at Logan.

Mr. Mitchell was this close to taking this man on. "You don't talk like that about my son," he said in a quiet, deep voice. No one had ever heard Mr. Mitchell talk like that. It was intimidating.

"Then get him out of here," Gustavo said in an equally as intimidating voice.

"Stop." Logan sat up. "This is pointless. I'll go." Logan's voice was depressed, sad, and disappointed. His face was dark. He didn't look like his normal self. It was scary.

"Sweetie, don't listen to Gustavo. You can stay here for as long as you want," Jennifer said.

"I don't want to. It will just remind me of what I couldn't do," Logan said. No one said anything for a minute.

"Then it's settled then, Logan goes. Now. Say bye." Gustavo said.

"But you said-"

"I said he has to be gone by tomorrow. That means he better start getting ready now," Gustavo interrupted James.

Kendall knew one thing for sure now. Gustavo was dead to him. Logan silently crawled out of the room and went to back his things. Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell followed Logan's example.

"Get out of here," Kendall sneered.

"I will," Gustavo said and then slammed the door behind him when he left.

"Good reddens," James said.

"No, we have to still record with him," Carlos said.

"Guys I don't think we should do this. We should quite and go with Logan," Kendall said. Everyone looked at James. He was silent for a moment. Then he nodded.

"Your right. I want to be famous, but not like this. Not with Gustavo as my producer," James said.

"Wow . . . You guys really would sacrifice anything for each other, wouldn't you?" Mr. Mitchell said thoughtfully.

"Anything," Carlos answered. James and Kendall nodded.

Logan came out just then. "Did you guys say you weren't going to do the band?" he asked.

"We're not going to do it without you, Logan," James said.

"I can't let you do that. You guys have to keep doing the band."

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Because, now that I'm not there to hold you guys back, think how far Big Time Rush can go," Logan said.

"What makes you think BTR would do any better without you?" Carlos asked.

"Gustavo," Logan said as if it were obvious.

"Who cares what he says," Kendall said.

"Well, he's the expert," Logan said.

"Dude, don't listen to him. You were not holding use back. If anything we're going to be the ones holding the band back once you leave, because we just wont care anymore," James said.

"I'm not going to let you guys quiet. That's to big of a sacrifice."

"Logan-"

"Please? This is my one wish. Do you want me to leave happy?"

"We don't want you to leave at all," Carlos said exasperated.

"Do you want me to leave happy?" Logan said slowly. It took a minute but soon the boys nodded. "Then continue the band. For me." It was silent for a very long time. No one moved. No one made a noise.

"Ok," Carlos said. Kendall and James stared at him with a look that said what did you just do.

But then James said, "Fine." Kendall hesitated.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked. Logan only nodded. Kendall sighed.

"Ok, we'll continue the band-"

"And do your best," Logan said.

"And do our best," Kendall added. Logan smiled ever so slightly.

"Thank you," Logan said quietly. Logan was in his wheel chair. He wheeled himself out of the room and went to packing he room.

Soon, the plane was booked and the Mitchell's were ready to leave. "I'm sorry sweetie," Mrs. Mitchell said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Logan said.

"I can't believe your leaving right now," Carlos said. He was devastated. He felt like crying. He felt as if one of his family members just died.

The plane was booked for the middle of the night so they had to leave now.

"Huh, yeah I know," Logan said. They were at the airport. Logan's voice was shaky. It seemed like all the boys were close to crying. Of course they didn't. But it was hard not to.

"Alright, it seems as if you have to go up and get ready to board the plane," Jennifer Knight said, tears starting to flow down her face.

"Seems like it," Joanna said, her own tears flowing down her cheeks. Logan nodded, afraid to talk.

"Good-bye honey," Ms. Knight said, hugging Logan. She then moved to Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell. Then it was Katie's turn.

"I'm going to miss you," She said trying hard, but failing, to hold back tears.

"Me to, little sis," Logan said. His voice cracked. He found it hard to hold back his tears hugging Katie, but he managed.

Carlos ran up to Logan and gave him a big bear hug. Carlos had a few tears running down his face already. "Don't go!" Carlos said as if he were a little child.

"I have to buddy," Logan said, almost losing control of his emotions. He was really going to miss Carlos' crazy antics, his always bright and happy face that seemed to vanish at this moment.

Finally Carlos let go of Logan. "B-bye Logan. I'm really going to miss you," He said.

"I'm going to miss you a whole lot to bud," Logan said.

James took his place. "Make sure you follow your dream as a doctor as soon as you get there," James said with a sniffle. He was also having a hard time controlling his emotions.

"I don't know, James. I may not be able to with my leg," Logan said sadly.

"You will . . . Promise," James let go of Logan and smiled. "Good-bye buddy," he said quietly.

"Good-bye James," Logan choked back a sob.

Finally, it was Kendall's turn. Kendall walked up to Logan. "You need to keep in touch with us," He said.

"Yeah, of course," Logan said. Logan found it harder and harder with each good-bye to hold back his tears. He could tell that was the same with everyone else.

"Good-bye . . .ish," Kendall said with a slight smile. Logan smiled sadly back.

"Good-bye . . .ish as well," Logan sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve. Kendall backed up.

There was one other person there to say good-bye. That person was Camille. Even though they had an on again off again relationship, everyone knew they still liked each other.

Camille ran over to him and hugged him. She didn't say anything. Instead, she broke the hug and gave Logan a passionate kiss. Logan was shocked but he slowly embraced the kiss. Eventually, the kiss ended. Tears were flowing down her flushed face. They weren't flushed from kissing Logan, but from crying. Logan's cheeks were however bright red from the kiss. She then proceeded to Slap him. "Call," She said quietly. Logan nodded.

"I will," He said. Everyone had said bye to his parents, so they had to go.

"Hope to see you guys . . . Soon," Logan said. He had to pause from talking for a moment to keep from crying. Carlos, Katie, Joanna, Camille, and Jennifer all had tears streaming down there faces. The other three weren't far behind.

"Bye guys," Logan whispered as Mr. Mitchell turned Logan away from the six people waving good-bye.

A few evil tears slid down James' face. He hated them. He wiped them away before anyone could notice. But they did.

"It's ok to cry," Kendall's mother said through her own tears. She wasn't looking at James though. She was looking at Kendall who was also struggling to hold back his own tears. Carlos and James were surprised their fearless leader actually seemed like he was going to cry. Kendall never cried!

Kendall had his head down and facing away from the others as a few unwanted tears of his own, slid down his face. He was embarrassed by them. He wasn't supposed to cry. He felt as if his heart was torn out by Logan's leaving, but he still felt like he couldn't cry.

He composed himself and then looked everyone straight on. "Let's get outta here," he said, his voice strong. The voice of a leader.

BTR

As his father wheeled him away from his friends, Logan felt a sense of dread overflow him. He had failed. He couldn't do it. He would never walk again. He couldn't believe he wasn't able to do it. He felt disappointed in himself. He felt like his life had no purpose now. His friends, no brothers, his second family, and his girl were taken away from him. Why? Because _he_ wasn't good enough. _He_ couldn't do it. This was all his fault. Logan hated himself. He was a failure. He couldn't do anything right. He couldn't keep a girl. He couldn't dance or sing. What good was he?

Logan tried hard not to cry once on the plane. It was hard though because he didn't have anything to do but think about his failure. He tired to sleep, but was haunted by his thoughts. He tried to eat, but felt sick every time he tried to eat a snack his parents brought for the ride. He tried to read, talk, anything to distract himself, but they all failed. He didn't say much on the plane. He didn't want to. He was to humiliated.

Finally, they got off and headed home. He felt no sense of joy when he entered his house he hadn't been in for more than two years. In fact, he felt dread. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be in apartment 2J. That was home to him. Not here. He loved his old childhood home, but it just didn't feel the same. He wheeled himself into his room and started to unpack, as did his parents.

BTR

Kendall, James, Carlos, Katie, and Ms. Knight rode home in silence. Camille took her own car. Everyone cried most of the way, trying to compose themselves the best they could.

When they got home, it felt empty. Something was missing. They all knew what it was. Logan. They would see him on holidays sometimes and hear him over phone calls but that wasn't the same as actually being with him all the time.

No one was upset at Logan for not being able to walk. It wasn't his fault.

Kendall walked into the bedroom and looked around. It was weird to see the normally neatly made bed empty. He looked in Logan's dresser to fined all the drawers empty as well.

Everything that stated another person used to live here was gone, except the extra bed and dresser of course. But soon, even those would be gone. Mr. Bitters refused to let them keep extra furniture that they didn't need.

Sadly, they didn't have any pictures of all of them together hanging around the apartment. The only personal picture they had was the one with Kendall dressed in his hockey gear holding a blue ribbon, Katie and Jennifer standing next to him.

Kendall didn't want to be in the room anymore, it was to weird. He left and shut the door behind him. He entered the living room. It was completely silent. Katie, Carlos, and James were sitting on the couch, staring forward into space. Ms. Knight was cleaning dishes with a sad expression. Kendall joined the guys and Katie on the couch and also lost himself in his thoughts.

No one knew what to do without Logan there. It was so silent. A whole half of each boy seemed to be gone.

BTR

As Logan unpacked in his room, he thought about how he had disappointed the boys. He had failed them. He had failed James. This was James' dream and he had ruined it. Or maybe he hadn't. Maybe the band would skyrocket without him. Maybe they would do amazing and be better off without him. Logan hoped for the second option.

He finished his room and joined his parents for dinner.

"How are you doing son?" Mr. Mitchell asked. Logan just shrugged.

"Are you ok?" Joanna asked Logan. Again he only shrugged. "Honey, talk to us." Logan didn't. Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell shared a look.

"Logan, are you going to eat?" Logan hadn't touched his food. He just sat there staring at it.

"Do you need to you know . . . Cry?" Joanna said to her son. " Letting your emotions out may help sweetie." Logan only shook his head.

"I think he's had to much time to think about it," Mr. Mitchell inquired.

"Yes, maybe," Joanna agreed. Logan looked at his parents.

"I failed them," he said almost inaudibly.

"You what?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"I failed them," Logan said again, this time a little louder.

"Oh, no you didn't Logie. Your friends aren't mad at you. They couldn't be. They're probably missing you like crazy as we speak," Logan's mom said.

"I don't think so."

"Why not? Their your best friends. Do you miss them?" Mr. Mitchell asked Logan.

"More than anything," Logan answered, his voice still quiet.

"Than why wouldn't they feel the same way?"

"I don't know," Was all Logan said.

"Honey . . .," Mrs. Mitchell felt sorry for her son. She wished she could make him feel better, but she didn't know how.

Dinner continued in silence. After dinner, though, Mr. Mitchell pulled his son aside. "Are you planning on giving up?" He asked. Logan was silent for a moment. He knew exactly what his father was talking about. Was he going to give up trying to walk.

"I don't see a reason why I should keep trying," Logan said, his voice monotone. This crushed his father's heart. That meant his son had no more hope. He had to fix this.

"What do you mean you 'don't see a reason to keep trying'? Your so close! You may not be able to join the band again, but at least you could become a doctor, be able to walk!" Mr. Mitchell said.

"Yeah, but what's the point if I couldn't do it when it most counted?" Logan's voice had left it's monotone state for a moment. That meant Mr. Mitchell's son wasn't completely gone.

"Your friends. They want to see walk again as much as you do. They feel for you. They would be overjoyed to see you walking and I think you would be a whole lot happier knowing you did it. Maybe you didn't meet the deadline, but so what?" Mr. Mitchell said.

Logan sat in his wheel chair in silence. He thought for a moment. What if he really did keep trying to walk? Would if he did it? Would Gustavo let him start back up in the band?

"I'll think about it," Logan said. He wanted to not think about it though. He didn't want to get his hopes up just to have them broken again. He wheeled himself to his bedroom and tried to ignore the thoughts.

But he couldn't.

BTR

Gustavo made James, Kendall, and Carlos come into the studio the next day after Logan left. When they begrudgingly walked in, memories flooded their minds. The last time they were here, was a little over a year ago. Logan had broken his ankle and was told he couldn't walk again. And now he was gone. No one enjoyed being here, except Gustavo. He really didn't mind it. Even though he did feel bad for the boys losing their best friend.

"Dogs, booth, now!" He said pointing to them then the booth. They walked over to the recording booth silently. "Ok, so today we are going to sing the song Invisible. I know we already recorded this song, I decided we are going to make a new album with the same songs without Logan. Here's your song sheets. Now sing!" Gustavo said.

"I'm not singing this," Kendall said simply.

"What about what Logan said?" Carlos said. Kendall remembered Logan asking them to continue the band without him and do their best. Kendall had promised

"Fine," He said. The song started seconds later.

_Do you ever wonder_

_When you listen to the thunder_

_And the world just feels so small_

_You put yourself on the line, and time after time_

_Keep feeling inside, like they don't know you're alive_

_Are you on their mind, or just invisible_

_But I won't let you fall_

_I see you, through them all_

_And I just want to let you know_

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_

_You'll be right there, shinning bright_

_You're a star, the sky's the limit_

_And I'll be right by your side_

_Oh, you know your not invisible to me_

_Oh, you know _

_(Your not gonna be invisible)_

_Do you ever think of_

_What you're standing at the brink of_

_Feel like givin' up, but you just can't walk away_

_Night after night, always trying to decide_

_Are you gonna speak out, or get lost in the crowd_

_Do you take a chance or stay invisible _

_But I won't let you fall_

_I see you, through them all_

_And I just want to let you know_

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_

_You'll be right there, shining bright_

_You're a star, the sky's the limit_

_And I'll be right by your side_

_Oh, you know you not invisible to me_

_Oh, you know_

_(You're not gonna be invisible)_

_Don't gotta look far, I'll be were you are_

_I wish you could see what I see_

_So don't ask why, just look inside_

'_Cause baby, that's all you need_

_And I don't_

_Understand why you won't_

_Take my hand and go_

'_Cause you're so beautiful _

_And every time that_

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_

_You'll be right there, shinning bright_

_You're a star, the sky's the limit_

_And I'll be right by your side _

_Oh, you know you're not invisible to me_

_Oh, you know_

_(You're not gonna be invisible)_

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_

_You'll be right there, shining bright_

_You're a star, the sky's the limit_

_And I'll be right by your side_

_Oh, you know you're not invisible to me_

_Oh, you know_

_(You're not gonna be invisible)_

The boys finished the song feeling unhappy. Each of them got a part that once was held by Logan. No one liked taking the place of Logan, but they promised.

Kendall couldn't help but notice a resemblance in the song and what Logan was going through. Logan had a chance to continue walking or just give up. But when it came down to it, Kendall knew Logan was going to make it through. He also knew that James, Carlos, and him would be there for Logan every step of the way. Taking away the part about it being sung to a girl, it was a perfect song to have been singing.

The boys kept recording songs for a at least two weeks. They didn't enjoy how they had to take over all of Logan's parts. They even started re-recording their old songs and singing Logan's parts.

The news about Logan's being kicked out of the band was all over the front cover of Pop Tiger Magazine. They had finally made the headlining story. None of the boys were very excited about it though.

One day in the studio. They were recording All Over Again, when Gustavo stopped them.

"You guys sound horrible! Do better!"

"We're sorry, we kind' a didn't have _any_ time to practice are new added lines," James said.

"I don't care, you have the papers saying which part you have right in front of you!" Gustavo said in his voice that seemed to never be lower than a scream.

The boys grumbled, but they started singing again when the music started.

Kendall saw something behind him that made him stop singing. He dropped his papers and froze. James stared at him and then followed Kendall's gaze. He froze and dropped his papers as well. His mouth agape. Carlos was the last to see what the boys were staring at and followed there movements when he saw what they were staring at.

"What are you dogs-" Kelly shook Gustavo's sleeve, her mouth and eyes wide. "What?" Gustavo turned and realized why everyone was so shocked. There was Logan standing in the doorway, without leaning against anything. He was standing on both feet evenly. He _walked_ over to Gustavo.

"Hey," He said.

**Ha-ha guys! End of the chapter! Remember there will be another chapter! Wasn't excepting that were you! This is my LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! It's nine pages long! Most of my chapters are two or three pages. Ok guys, anyone have any suggestions of what I should write next? I'm open to anything except for slash. Thanks guys!**


	28. Conquered The Impossible

**Ok guys, this is the VERY last chapter! It's kind' a sad for this story to end. I've worked on it for MONTHS! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Alright I'll continue this at the end of the chapter. I'd like to thank anonymous for reviewing, Logan Henderson Is Mine-who has been a continues reviewer of mine for this story- , and 1IzzyHenderson-also a continues reviewer-for reviewing this story. And I'd like to thank all the rest of you who are reading this for sticking with the story for this long. Even if your new, you still read the whole thing! That makes me super happy! All right guys, very last chapter!**

Gustavo stared at Logan. He was frozen and shocked. Or paralyzed if you will. "Wha-wha-wha," Gustavo couldn't figure out what to say.

"How?" Kelly asked. Logan smiled slightly.

"Well, I had some help from my dad. He encouraged me to keep trying. I tried to blow it off, but I couldn't. So . . . I tried to walk again. I broke June's rules though. I guess that's what I needed though, 'cause well, here I am standing on both feet," Logan said, gesturing to his body.

"So, you can . . . Walk?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah. Well, I mean it still hurts like crazy and I kind' a have a limp, but that should go away soon."

"LOGIE!" Carlos screamed. He made everyone jump and stare at him. He shoved his way through James and Kendall, knocking them down in the process. He tore open the door and ran over and practically jumped onto Logan.

"OW!" Logan said, falling to the floor. "Carlos you have to be careful! My ankle isn't healed completely yet! I probably shouldn't be walking on it right now," Logan said, holding onto his ankle, face twisted in pain.

"Sorry! Can you walk on it still?" Carlos asked franticly. Logan stood with the help of Carlos.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Logan said with a smile.

"I can't believer this, Logan!" James said.

"I know. I think I cried when I took my first step. One reason, because it hurt so bad. Second, because I was so happy. My mom was defiantly hysterical," Logan said, his smile reaching ear to ear.

"Yeah," James said.

"Does this mean he can re-join the band?" Kendall asked. The room became and went quiet. Everyone stared at Gustavo, waiting for his answer.

"Fine," Gustavo said. The boys all started shouting in joy. They hugged each other, Kelly, and Gustavo. Each saying thank you about a bazillion times to Gustavo. Carlos jumped up and down, putting on his helmet. Kelly and Gustavo smiled at the boys craziness.

When they were done screaming, they headed back to the apartment. Logan breathed in the air, happy to be back at home. He kissed the ground the way he did the time they came back from their first tour.

"It's so nice to be home," Logan said. The couch had blankets spread all over it. "What's up with the blankets?" He asked.

"Uh, I kind' a slept out here while you were gone. I didn't like seeing the empty room," Kendall said, his voice sounding embarrassed.

"Our room," Logan said. He walked over to the door and hesitated to see inside. It felt so nice to walk though. Logan turned the knob and looked inside the room. It didn't look the same at all. Logan's bed and dresser were gone, making the room look huge. Kendall's bed had no sheets or pillow. It was just an empty mattress. He looked in Kendall's dresser drawers to fined some sort of familiarity to the room. The drawers were empty.

"I haven't been in this room at all since the day you left," Kendall said.

"Where are your clothes?" Logan asked.

"In the living room. It's a mess in there." Logan walked into the living room and sure enough, Kendall's cloths were all spread out on the floor.

"Wow," was all Logan said.

"The apartment is the same other than that," Carlos said. But it wasn't. No one had been happy when Logan was gone. They all just sat there all day. They still took care of themselves, but that was all that was done in the apartment. Now, though, it would be back to it's normal rambunctious self.

Logan nodded.

BTR

The boys got rid of all the copies of the new songs sung without Logan. They never let him listen to them. They started recording new songs with Logan. Pop Tiger put a story in there about how Logan ended up walking again and was now in the band. Logan was quickly being interviewed and having to sign autographs.

Logan smiled. He had over came his obstacle, and did it. He could walk. He even started practicing some new dance moves.

They were in the dance studio. "Ok, we are now going to practice that dance we tried a year ago. The dance that started this whole mess," Mr. X said.

Logan was nervous, but ready to try. The music started and the boys started dancing. It was time for the move. Logan got ready to spin and . . . He did it! "I did it!" Logan said.

"Keep dancing!" Mr. X said.

"Oh, sorry!" Logan quickly joined back into the dance with a big smile on his face.

"That was x-amazing though," Mr. X said. Logan had conquered all that he couldn't. He felt as if on top of the world.

Logan Mitchell, had a future. And it was bright.

**Stupid ending. I hop it wasn't like a disappointing ending! I have finished! It was great writing this story! You guys are all great! Please, I need more suggestions for more stories! I may do one when the boys are young and Logan is new and the boys bully Logan. I'm not sure though. I need ideas! Anyway guys, please review! **


End file.
